Let's Dance Together
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had been rivals since forever, especially in dancing competitions. One day, the teachers decided it would be best to pair them up in the next competition. What will happen next? SasuNaru, AU, possible OOC, future lemons
1. Prologue

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! This is my latest SasuNaru story! Yosh! This time, it's about Sasuke and Naruto always competing to be the best dancer in their school. Funny thing was, the both of them were very good that the teachers had made them paired up for the couple-dancing competition! What will happen between these two rivals then?! Read on to find out! Woot!

"SasuNaru" - talks

_"SasuNaru"_ - whispers

**"SasuNaru"** - shouts

'SasuNaru' - thoughts

* * *

**Prologue**

"You're getting better day by day, Naru-chan!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!" the girl nodded. "Know what? I'm hundred-percent sure that you'll win the competition!"

The boy grinned, wiping off his sweats on his forehead using the back of his hand as he approached the redhead. smiling back, the girl handed him a towel for him to wipe the rest off the sweats that trickled down his body like plain water. Then, the neko gave him a big bottle of mineral water. The blond drank it quickly, some of the water spilling down his shirt.

"...arigato ne, Koneko-chan," he gave the half-filled bottle back to the girl named Koneko.

"No problem!" she grinned. "Anyways, we should get going now, don't you think so?"

"Yeah...just wait for a while, I got to have a bath and change my clothes!"

Koneko nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to be walking home with a sweat-filled boy that smells worse than a full tank of rotten fish..."

"Oi!"

"Ha ha, just kidding!"

Snorting, the boy named Naruto threw his towel towards the redhead who managed to dodge it just in time before the wet thing hit her. She stuck out a tongue at the kitsune and picked the towel up. She then looked at the towel. It was orange in colour, with a red fox's head at the centre of the towel. Shaking her head, she went to the toilet to clean it up.

'Really, having a friend that acts like a little brother like Naruto is really tiring when you're being his older sister...' she thought as she washed the towel thoroughly. 'Still, it's a great experience since we both share most things in common...'

All of a sudden, the toilet's door was harshly being pushed off that it let out a slam as it hit the cold wall. Koneko turned around in shock and saw a figure standing by the door. She let out a snort when she realised that the figure was none other than her best friend's rival, the smug and arrogant Uchiha Sasuke. The raven was smirking as he approached her.

"...what do you want, bastard?"

"You best friend..." he replied, still smirking.

"He won't lose, damn it!" the redhead growled. "Don't you dare do anything to him, you heartless son-of-a-bitch!"

"What would you do if I do so?"

At this, the cat-like girl hissed. "You'll pay...with your own blood..."

"Brave words..." the taller guy smirked. "...for a weak girl..."

Immediately, a massive punch hit Sasuke's face. He was thrown to the side of the toilet, hitting the cold wall violently. Spatting out a curse, the dark-haired guy got to his feet and tried to grab the girl by her collar. Before he managed to do so, he was kicked on the stomach and was again thrown to the wall, this time his back kissing the blue wall.

"Don't you dare mess with me, Uchiha..."

"...you'll regret this..."

He then spat out the blood in his mouth before walking off. Koneko glared at him as he walked out of the toilet. Just then, Naruto entered the toilet, hearing the loud noises. He was left puzzled when the redhead just shrugged his question off. The girl quickly walked out of the toilet, leaving the blond alone with his thoughts, not knowing what had happened.

* * *

_Later..._

"Are you done yet?!"

"Just a minute!"

"Hurry up!" the girl yelled. "I don't have all day for you, blondie!"

With that, the boy shouted; "Don't call me blondie, darn it!"

"You are a blondie, aren't you?!" the redhead yelled back. "Come on, how much longer do I have to wait?!"

After a while, the blond finally came out of the changing room. He was wearing a a black muscle shirt under an orange jacket with a pair of thight black jeans. His sneakers were orange in colour, with some black stripes and black shoelaces. His golden hair was as messy as always as he did not bother to comb it properly, saying it would show his 'punkness'.

"I don't even know if that word exists..."

"If it doesn't, I created it!" the blond grinned. "Anyways, what do we do now?"

"Don't know...care for some food?"

"Yosh! I'm starving!" the boy said, patting his stomach.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Heh..."

The two of them walked out of the gym towards the cafeteria. When they reached there, the first thing that the kitsune noticed was the raven who was currently standing amongst the crowd. He frowned slightly when he noticed the bruise on the taller guy's pale cheek. He observed the other male and realised that he had a cut on his lower lip as well.

"You!" One of the girls in the crowd pointed to him all of a sudden. "You must be the one who did this to Sasuke-kun!"

Some other girls agreed with her, causing the blond to be defensive. "What's all this?! It wasn't me! Ask the bastard himself!"

"...get away from him..." the redhead suddenly said.

All the girls turned to her and backed away when she shot them a deadly glare. Immediately, the boy knew what actually had happened to the bruised one. He turned back to the raven who was currently staring intensely at the both of them. Frowning, the kitsune chased the girl who was already walking towards the line to buy some food.

"Koneko-chan!" he called, stopping right behind her. "What did you do to him?!"

"...he started it first, okay," the taller girl replied.

"But you shouldn't be punching people, you know that!"

"...I just don't care..."

He was about to reply, but he was stopped when he felt a hot breath behind his ear, causing him to shudder in surprise all of a sudden. "Don't argue with her just because you care about me...dobe..."

"S-Sasuke-teme!" he turned around and widened his eyes. "G-get your face away from me!"

The raven smirked, gave him a small uninvited, unnoticed kiss on the cheek and immediately looked away when Koneko turned to him. The redhead eyed him suspiciously and turned her vision to the smaller boy who was currently blushing and fidgeting. She cocked her brow and placed a hand on the blond's forehead, making him jerk back slightly.

"...what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." he grinned crookedly. "Just...you know..."

The girl glanced at the taller guy and nodded. "Just make sure neither of you mess with each other, ne?"

"Y-yeah..."

Then, she turned back to the front. _"...that was close, wasn't it?"_

_"S-shut up, teme!"_

"Hn..."

* * *

_At dancing class..._

"Bravo! Bravo!"

All the audience clapped as soon as the boy finished his last steps. Smiling, he bowed slightly to them before going backstage. As he walked, he noticed the other guy who was walking towards the stage. He frowned slightly and tried to ignore the raven, but it was of no avail as the taller of the two whispered something to the blond's ear; _"Nice job..."_

He blushed slightly and turned to the male. _"...teme..."_

He then took a seat at the back of the stage and watched as the raven danced. Indeed, the Uchiha was a great dancer. The kitsune himself, actually admired the taller guy secretly. He always wanted to be like the male, with his graceful yet confident steps. He let out a small sigh as he continued to watch the dance. After it was over, he went back onto the stage.

_"...that was good..."_

_"Hn...arigato ne..."_

He blushed again when the raven thanked him. Then, the two of them waited for the teacher to tell them who would enter the dancing competition this time. The blond managed to enter the last competition - which very much made the taller guy pissed off. After a few seconds, the teacher walked onto the stage, smiling as she approached the both of them.

"Okay then, guys," she spoke. "Looks like we're having a tie this time..."

"Eh?!" came the weird sound from the awaiting crowd.

"Don't worry, students! Kurenai-sensei and I had decided...instead of one of them entering the single dance competition, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto will be paired up for the couple-dancing competition!"

**"...NANI?!"**

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Woot! The end of the first chappy! Whoa...that was quick, actually. I thought I would post this tomorrow, but I finished it today! Yay! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story so far. It's my latest job, and I had pledged to put my everything...okay, not everything, just some... (sweatdrop) Anyhow, I had pledged to work hard on this one! Woot!

Yori: That means you're going to make longer chappies, right?

Koneko: Probably much! I'm not sure yet though, since I don't have much time on updating my stories...

Gaara: Why don't you just write it on paper first?

Koneko: ...I'm not that hardworking, you know... (sweatdrop)

Both: Oh... (sweatdrop)

Yeah...one of my readers told me to do that, but yeah, I'm very lazy to do that... (more sweatdrops) Anyways, I won't be lazy to update my stories in FanFiction! Woot! That's all for now! See you guys in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	2. Chappy Two

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Okay, so here's the second chappy of this story! Just one this to confirm to you guys, I am one of the major characters inside this story, so I would be appearing here and there inside the story! So, no more saying 'you're not the major character, you don't have to be appearing every now and again, bla, bla, bla...' 'cause I'm not listening, okay?!

Yori: You don't have to be so serious, you know...

Koneko: I know, it's just that I get fed up every time anyone says something like it about me!

Gaara: ...yeah, 'cause you're very annoying... (gets hit by a slipper) Ow!

Koneko: Serves you right for saying such thing to me! (hits Gaara again)

Yori: (sweatdrop) ...well, I guess it's time for you to start the story now...

Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about the story! Woot! Here's the second chappy! Enjoy, minna-san! Woot!

* * *

**Chappy Two  
**

"How the hell did _that_ happen?!"

"I really don't know..."

"But...don't the teachers know that Sasuke's your worst enemy in this school?! Perhaps in this world?!" the girl asked angrily.

"Duh!" the boy retorted back, furious that the redhead kept on hitting him. "I said I don't know!"

The taller of the two gave the blond an odd look. "...okay... Anyways, do you need me to talk to the teachers?"

"No... The last time I asked you to talk to the teachers, I was suspended from school..." the kitsune rolled his eyes. "But I guess it's really useless to talk to the teachers now nevertheless. They just won't listen to you...hell, they didn't even listen to both Sasuke-teme and I!"

"...oh, so you've tried to talk to the teachers...with the bastard..."

The boy just nodded, sighing as he drank the orange juice that the girl had given to him. The redhead beside him stared at the sky and watched the birds as they fluttered happily. It was still quite early on the Saturday morning. Most of the people in the neighbourhood were still fast asleep in their bed as the sun was just about to rise up and light up the world.

"...have you talked to Sasuke then?"

The kitsune turned to the redhead. "...about what?"

"About the dance, of course. I mean, it's not like the both of you can do a dance together without planning it...right?" the girl said, finishing the glass of juice.

"...I don't know..." the blond replied. "Every time we try to discuss something...it just doesn't work out. I mean, like once, we tried to discuss about a school project in which Kakashi-sensei had assigned us to...but he had to part us because I was being so active and Sasuke...well, he was just being the jerk he was, calling me names and all..." he sighed.

"So that means, the both of you can't agree with each other... I wonder why the teachers want the two of you together then..."

"I told you already, Koneko-chan... They thought we would match as a couple..."

Koneko made a thoughtful face. "Oh, really?"

"...don't tell me you weren't really listening to me!" the boy pouted.

"Haha...sorry, Naru-chan..."

Naruto just continued to sulk, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he puffed his whiskered cheeks and pouted his red lip. The redhead just sighed and smiled at her godbrother. Indeed, the both of them were in the same age, but Koneko acted like an older sister to Naruto and she really loved and cared for the kitsune as the both of them were orphans.

"...oi."

"Hm?"

The both of them looked up and saw the raven. "...Sasuke? Nandayo?"

"Dobe, I just arrived here and you said _that_ to me..." Sasuke replied uninterestedly.

The blond pouted again. "...why are you here, teme? And how the hell did you know where my house is?"

"I asked some of your friends..." the taller guy said, glancing at the girl beside the blond. "Anyways, the reason I'm here is because I want to discuss about the dance competition...privately, if possible..."

"...okay..."

"Are you sure, Naru-chan?" Koneko asked, glaring slightly at the raven.

"Don't worry," the boy smiled at the redhead. "It's not like he can do anything to me. Anyways, Sasuke...let's talk inside, okay?"

Sasuke flashed his usual smirk and followed the two of them into their two-storey house. As soon as they entered the house, Koneko went upstairs towards her bedroom. She did not want to disturb the both of them as Naruto already told her not to. She knew it was best to follow his order, so she decided to stay inside her room until the raven went home.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"So, what do you want to discuss about?"

"...the dance, dobe."

"I know that, teme," the kitsune snapped slightly. "Just what are we going to discuss about?"

The raven smirked. "Well, we're going to talk about what dance we are going to perform...but I've already had something in mind..."

"And what is that?" the blond cocked a brow.

"...ball dance."

Immediately, the boy widened his eyes. He stared at the taller guy in front of him weirdly. 'Really...this guy has some mental issues...' he thought to himself. The Uchiha just smirked back in return as if he knew what the smaller one was thinking. He then took out a few papers and his pencil case from his dark blue backpack. The kitsune just watched him intensely.

"...what are you staring at, dobe?"

"You, obviously..." the blond replied matter-of-factly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to construct a dance for the both of us since I can see that you're not approving the idea of ball dancing..." the raven spoke.

The boy puffed his cheeks slightly. "...I was thinking about doing something with more beat. You know, the ones that make us want to dance to it, like those in the club on Saturday nights... Are you listening to me, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke looked up and stared blankly at the blond. The kitsune stared back, then blushed slightly when he realised the taller guy was not staring at him - it was more like he was gazing at the boy. He quickly looked to the papers on the table to avoid meeting eyes with the other male again. Seeing this, the Uchiha smirked and neared his face towards the kitsune's.

_"...Naruto..."_

Face as red as a tomato, Naruto widened his eyes and immediately pushed Sasuke away. "Na-nandayo, Sasuke-teme?! Get your face out of mine, darn it! What are you?! A gay or something?!"

"I can be..." the raven smirked.

"...don't kid around, would ya?" the boy frowned. "You know that you are crazed and worshiped by most of the girls in the school - even some guys like you...but that wouldn't make you a gay! I mean, lots of girls are after you, why would you be a gay? Besides, I don't think that you're fitting to be a gay...unless you're the submissive one..."

"I'm not a submissive one..."

"I was just saying 'if'..."

"..what would you do if I really am a gay?" the taller guy asked with a serious tone.

"Huh?" the blond blinked. "...well, I don't care of you're really a gay or not. It's not my problem. And I've never ever wanted to be involved with your life, nor am I interested to be if you are a gay. I just don't care, okay? ...and stop staring at me like that! You're making me nervous!"

"Oh really?"

Just then, the door was knocked. Quickly, Naruto got up to get the door - and to avoid from any of Sasuke's weird behaviour. When he opened the door, he saw a short redhead - shorter than him, standing outside the house with a peculiar stoic face. He cocked a brow and blinked a few times, wondering what the boy were doing in front of his house just before lunch.

"...where's the cat?"

"Huh?" he blinked again. "Uh...you mean, Koneko-chan?"

"Yes, that freaking cat... Now let me in..."

"Huh? Hey, wait! You can't just barge into someone's house like that!" he followed the redhead into the living room. "Gaara!"

Suddenly, Gaara stopped and glanced into the living room. He met eyes with Sasuke who was just staring at him uninterestedly. Then, the raven turned to the kitsune and made a face as if he was asking, 'What's going on?'. The boy just shrugged, turning back to the redhead who was still standing still not far in front of him. The three of them did not made any movement at all.

"...what's happening here?" the girl suddenly appeared at the top of the staircase. "...Gaara?"

The boy looked up and met eyes with the pair of turquoise-green cat-like eyes. "...get down here, I wanna talk to you, freaking cat..."

"Nandayo?! Teme! You just came into my house uninvited and you're already acting like a jerk!" the redhead furrowed her brows furiously, walking down the stairs towards the shorter boy. "Listen here, panda boy, I don't care what your problems are, but I've nothing to do with any of it! Nothing! Okay? So, won't you just leave me alone from now on?!"

"...I think it's better if we all just sit down and talk nicely..." Naruto smiled forcefully as an anime sweat appeared on his head.

* * *

_So..._

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"...Neji told me that you told the principal that I broke the glass window..." the redhead began. "You know yourself that it wasn't _me_...it was Takeru..."

"Wait a sec, Neji told you that?" the girl asked.

"..."

"Okay, listen here, buddy. I didn't tell anyone about you breaking any window. I don't even know who broke the window until now. And why would Neji accuse me of such a thing? He's such a nice guy, he won't do that to me...unless it's you who accuse him of accusing me! You're just jealous of him because he likes me, don't you?" she furrowed her brows.

The boy cocked a non-existent brow. "...why would I be jealous of him?"

"I don't know," the girl shrugged. "Maybe 'cause he's handsomer, taller...prettier, even...than you..."

The male redhead frowned and blinked a few times as if he was trying to reconstruct what the girl had just said. He stared at the other redhead and thought; 'I wonder why she thinks that I'm jealous of the girly guy...' As he continued to think and the girl continued to glare at him, Naruto and Sasuke appeared from the kitchen. Each of them were carrying a tray of food.

"Okay, guys! Time for lunch!"

"...were you two cooking just now?"

"Well, yeah..." the blond smiled. "We had quite a conversation first, but then Sasuke suggested that we should prepare lunch since the both of you were still talking back then... And so...here's the meal! Come on, let's eat! I'm already starving!"

The taller redhead got up and walked towards the two of them. "Who made this?"

"Sasuke made most of it! I just helped him a little. I really didn't know he could cook, but I guess he's good at it! Aren't you, Sasuke?" he turned to the raven, smiling.

"Hn...whatever, dobe..."

"Hey! Don't call me that, teme!"

Anime sweats popped on both of the redhead heads. "...I think it's better if we just eat right now while the food is still hot..."

* * *

_Later..._

"You know guys, I think we should just settle things down on Monday at school..."

"I think you're talking about settling things between you and Gaara, Koneko-chan..."

"Are? Why is that?"

"Because my problem is already sorted out...kinda..." the boy said.

The girl just made a thoughtful face. She then realised that the blond were blushing slightly as he glanced at the raven standing outside the door. She cocked a brow, wondering what had happened to them earlier. Still, she shrugged it off, knowing it would be much better if she did not get into other people's business without them approving it first.

"...so, see you guys on Monday then?"

"...yeah...dobe."

"Teme, stop calling me that!"

Koneko giggled slightly. "Maa, maa, you two... I thought you already sort things out..."

"Whatever..."

After that, the two guys bid the other two goodbye and left the house. Both Koneko and Naruto watched as the two walked away towards their own routes. When they were out of sight, the kitsune let out a small sigh and went in. The neko followed suit, closing the door behind her. She then smiled at her god brother and hugged him all of a sudden.

"...nandayo, Koneko-chan?"

She shrugged, still smiling. "I don't know...for some reasons, I feel so happy today...don't you?"

"...you like Gaara, don't you?"

"Huh? Hey! No way!

"Yes way!"

"No!"

"Yes!!"

"NOOOOOO!!"

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Woot! Finally, I'm finished with this chappy1 Took me quite a while! But I took three days to write this chappy, just couldn't find time to actually finish it earlier! Sorry guys, but I was really busy with stuff at school and all. I'm even having problems with my boyfriend...wait, why am I telling you this? Lol...I'm already crazy 'cause I did this like five hours ago...non-stop! Lol! Woot!

Yori: You should get some rest now, Koneko-chan...

Koneko: Yeah... (sighs) ...where's Gaara-kun?

Yori: Oh? Well...he told me that he wanted to buy something earlier, so he already went out...

(Knock! Knock!)

Gaara: I'm home, minna! (runs into the room and hugs Koneko) Yay! I missed you, Koneko-chan!

Both: (sweatdrop)

Lol! I'm crazy...I'm crazy... Actually, I'm really tired right now... So, I guess we'll just see each other again in the next chappy ne? Woot! Got to get some aspirins now! Lol! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	3. Chappy Three

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! First thing first...gomenasai, minna-san! It's been forever since I last updated this! So, in order to make it up, I'll make a super-long chappy this time! Woot! Yay! I know my chappies in this story are already long enough compared to my other stories, but I'll make it much longer this time - just for the sake of you guys! Yay! Woot!

Yori: Well, just make sure that you don't over-stress yourself!

Koneko: I know! I know!

Gaara: Hn...you just don't care about yourself, do you?

Koneko: Haha... (sweatdrop) Well, at least I care about you guys!

Gaara: (rolls eyes) Yeah right...

(hits Gaara's head) Yeah, anyways! Yosh, let's get the story started now! Woot!

* * *

**Chappy Three  
**

"Make sure you read all about the dance, dobe..."

"Teme, I know what to do, okay?!"

"Hn..." the raven smirked, patting the blond's hair. "...I'm counting on you..."

Immediately, the kitsune blushed. He pouted slightly and touched the part of his head which the taller guy had just touched lightly as he watched the brunette walked away. When the Uchiha was out of his sight, he let out a small sigh and turned the other way as he too, started walking home. As he walked home, he thought about his previous conversation with the other male.

_"And why exactly do you want us to do this dance?"_

_"Because it has more elegance and is classier than your dumb hip-hop dance..."_

_"Wha-?!"_

_"Also...because I want to see you dancing like an angel in my hold, little princess..."_

'Darn it, he just knows how to tackle me at the right places!' he threw his blushing face into his palms. 'Damn it! You're a guy, Naruto, a guy! So behave like a guy, darn it! Don't act all girlie now just because the teme said something so very nice that would make almost everyone melt after hearing it to you! ...darn, I just **have** to remind myself about it, don't I? Baka...'

"...yo, Naruto!"

Naruto looked up and saw a brunette with spiked hair and fang-like teeth approaching him with his trademark grin. 'Great...' the boy rolled his eyes. 'Just the one whom I **don't **want to be here...' Nevertheless, he forced a smile and waved back at the other boy who was apparently walking his little pet dog. The kitsune looked at the furry and smiled wider.

"Taking Akamaru out again, eh Kiba?"

"Heh..." Kiba grinned crookedly. "Anyways...you just got back from school, dude?"

"Yep, got some errands to do back there," the blond grinned, pointing back to the school.

At this, the brunette gaped slightly. "...whoa. Man, where did you learn that from?"

"...learn what from?"

"That, that word! What was it, irans...irens..."

"Oh...you mean 'errands'?"

Kiba nodded excitedly. "Yeah, that one! Where did you learn it from, dude?"

"Well...someone taught me," the boy shrugged.

"Oh..." the dog-lover made a thoughtful face. "Heh...what were the **errands** anyway?"

"You know, about the upcoming dance competition...I got stuck with the duck-butt-haired ass in the couple-dancing competition..." the kitsune rolled his eyes, emphasising that he really disliked the idea of the two of them dancing together - in which it was a complete lie of course, as he really enjoyed the both of them having some sweet conversation with each other.

"Whoa, sorry for ya, man... Anyway, I hope you'll still do the best in the competition!" he grinned and suddenly, he was pulled by Akamaru. "Oh, looks like Akamaru wants to go somewhere else. Guess I gotta go now! Ja ne, Naruto!"

"Ja!"

After that, Naruto continued his walk home. As he walked past the streets of the small town of Konoha, he thought again about what the raven had said to him. Then, slowly, he started to blush again and ended up running home. As soon as he reached his house, he entered the compound, panting like a marathon runner. Suddenly, he noticed an extra pair of shoes at the pavement of his house.

'Hm? Koneko-chan has a guest?'

He slowly took off his shoes and got into the house. "I'm home!"

Receiving no response whatsoever from the ones inside the house, the boy shrugged and walked past the hallway towards the staircase. He passed the living room and noticed the red-haired girl talking to another person whom he assumed was the girl's crush, Gaara. It was not peculiar that the redhead had agreed to come to their house - since he sensed that the boy also had a crush on his god-sister.

"...Naru-chan, just got back from school?" Koneko asked, smiling.

"Yeah..." he smiled back. "Oh...hi, Gaara."

The redhead just nodded slightly in return. Knowing his stoic attitude, Naruto just smiled as he walked up the stairs towards his room. When he got into his bedroom, he undressed himself and threw on some fresh new clothes for him to wear; a plain white tee and a pair of green cargo shorts. He then got into the bathroom and washed his hair before going back to the living room.

"No, the answer's A, not B!"

"...I pity Gaara, you know," the kitsune said, smiling forcefully at the tanuki.

"I wouldn't be so loud if he **at least** listens to me!" Koneko replied angrily. "Baka, the answer to that is **D**!"

Quickly, Gaara changed his answer without saying anything. Somehow, Naruto found this amusing; Koneko yelling at Gaara every time he answered wrongly and Gaara just let himself being yelled at with his usual stoic expression. The blond knew, even he himself would not be able to stand the yelling and shrieking for that long - and he was just there for a few minutes.

"You really should slow down your voice, Koneko-chan..."

"I don't care!"

"...just shut up..."

The redhead turned to the other redhead and gave him an odd stare. Weirdly enough, she just stopped yelling after that. Instead, she just watched as the boy made some calculations. She looked like she was about to blow up whenever Gaara made a mistake, but she stopped herself when the red-haired male shot her a weird look. This made the blond interested.

"...so, what are you two doing?"

"Maths..." Koneko replied briefly, still watching the redhead in front of her. "...you know, that's wrong..."

"Hm?"

"You have to multiply first, then only you add the answer. I already told you about the Bodmass formula, right?" she asked, furrowing her brows slightly.

"...gomen, I guess I forgot about it..."

The red-haired girl blushed when Gaara flashed a small apologetic smile to her. Even Naruto's face were slightly pink thanks to the extremely peculiar attitude of the usually-emotionless one. Later on, the two of them continued with their Mathematics discussion with the blond watching them. After a while, he got bored and decided to go find someone to talk to.

"Ne Koneko-chan, do you mind if I use the phone?"

"Iie," the girl shook her head slightly, making her usual pout. "...oh, and Gaara-kun will be having dinner with us tonight, if you don't mind."

"...heh?"

* * *

_So..._

Kring! Kring!

"...pick up the phone, otouto..."

The raven rolled his eyes and got up to pick the phone up. "Moshi moshi?"

"Erm...Sasuke?"

"...Naruto?"

"Uh...is that you, Sasuke?" the other voice asked, unsure.

"Who else would it be, dobe?" the Uchiha rolled his eyes and answered teasingly. "Why are you calling, anyway?"

He then heard Naruto huffing and chuckled slightly. "Hm...well, are you free tonight?"

"Hn? Guess so...why?"

"Well..." the blond hesitated for a while. "...um, Koneko-chan had invited Gaara for dinner tonight...so...I thought, maybe you would want to...you know...have dinner with us? Um...it's okay if you don't want to though, 'cause-"

"I'll be there."

"...huh?"

"I said I'll be there...little princess..."

"**...I'M NOT A LITTLE PRINCESS, TEME!!**"

Fortunately, Sasuke had already put the phone receiver away from his ear before the kitsune managed to yell through it. When the yelling had stopped, the raven put it back to his ear and snickered lightly. On the other line, Naruto pouted and huffed. He was fortunate that the taller guy could not see his face, or else the Uchiha would be able to see his redder-than-overripe-tomato face.

"Darn it, teme," he said, panting a little from both anger and embarrassment. "Are you coming over or not?!"

"I'll be there, happy?"

"Teme..." the boy pouted again.

Unexpectedly, Sasuke laughed. "Gomen, gomen...I'll be there, okay?"

"Um..." the blond blushed slightly. "...eight o'clock, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah...by the way, have you read the book I told you to?"

* * *

_Later..._

"I was **distracted**, okay?"

"By a couple of stupid people who were arguing while doing their homework..."

"We're not stupid, darn it!" the girl smacked the raven's head. "At least I'm not!"

Rubbing his aching head slightly, the Uchiha glared at the redhead. "Can't you **at least** slow down your voice?"

"Not to someone who called me **idiot**, Uchiha..." she hissed, glaring back at the taller guy.

"Um...let's just go and have dinner, okay?"

Still glaring at each other, the two of them walked quickly passed the other two into the dining room. The blond just looked at them and sighed, an anime sweat formed on his head. The male redhead, on the other hand, tried to pretend as if he was not there. They both entered the dining room as well and saw that the other two were still in their glaring contest.

"...I'll go and get the meals for us..."

"Huh?" the kitsune blinked. "Oh...arigato, Gaara."

Gaara nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. The blond then let out another sigh as he turned his attention back to the glaring persons sitting at the table, across from each other. He decided that it was enough since it is not good to fight at the dining table. Quietly, he walked towards Sasuke and smacked him on the head - and before he could say anything, he went over to Koneko and smacked her head as well.

"Ow!** Nandayo?!**" the both of them said at the same time. "Hey, don't copy my words! **Nani?!** You're the one-!"

"**Urusai...!**"

The two stopped immediately and turned to the kitsune. "About time the both of you stop fighting..." he rolled his eyes as he went to the kitchen to help Gaara with the food.

Koneko watched as the boy got into the kitchen slowly. She then let out a small sigh and followed him, knowing his usual sulking attitude. This left the raven alone inside the dining room. He did not mind about it at least though, since he had always preferred being alone in the silence. So, he just waited for the three of them while he enjoyed his moment of peace slowly.

On the other hand, Naruto walked quickly through the kitchen towards the back garden. Gaara, who was currently stirring the chocolate sacue for the dessert, stared at the blond as he got outside. Then, he turned to the red-haired girl who seemed like she was chasing the boy. She managed to flash a forced grin before dashing out of the house, calling the blond's name.

"Naru-chan!"

Unexpectedly, the red-haired guy's eye twitched slightly upon hearing the pet name that the girl gave to his god brother. Indeed, he actually had developed a crush towards the hyper redhead, but he had been trying to avoid his weird feelings. However, when the both of them had started going to the same classes, they had unknowingly grown close towards each other.

At first, it was just a rivalry matter. While Koneko was super awesome in calculations and imaginative thoughts, Gaara was great in literature and remembering. As the girl was the one who likes to compete - and hates losing, she would always challenge the boy whenever there were tasks to be done. It annoyed him at first, but later on he found out about his sudden feelings.

Still, he decided to just hide it and play along with the redhead's ridiculous attitude. Soon enough, his feelings grew and grew till it was impossible to actually hide it. Thus, he thought it would be better if they become friends and he could probably know the girl and his unwanted feelings better. But he had never thought of them to become as close as they were currently.

'Really...'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Naru-chan?"

The boy just sat under the tree with his face buried between his knees, not replying to the girl's call. "Naru-chan...you're not sulking again, are you?"

"..."

The redhead sighed. She really did not like it when the kitsune sulked off. For her, the blond was a little bit too sensitive, even small matters would affect him greatly. She neared the boy and crouched down beside him, staring at him with slightly furrowed brows. Slowly, the smaller boy lifted his head up, revealing a pair of pinkish-red wet cheeks and a pair of red eyes.

"Why would you want to cry?" she asked, cocking a brow.

"I don't like it...when you two fought..."

The girl sighed again. "Look, we're not really fighting. It was just...some kind of a stupid glaring contest... Besides, I know you like him...and I just wanted to...you know, get closer to him. You do know that's my way of getting to know somebody, don't you?"

"...you're an idiot."

At this, the two of them broke into laughter. After a short while, they were both out of breath and were panting as they stared at each other. A small smile appeared on the redhead's face as she let out a sigh, the blond smiled back and threw himself into her embrace. They would always end up like that whenever the boy cried and the girl had to calm him down.

"You two, dinner's..." the raven frowned when he saw the two. "...what are you doing?"

* * *

_After dinner..._

"Ne Sasuke, you want the ice cream? I can get some for you if you want-"

"No thanks..."

The boy frowned. "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

"Nothing..."

The boy's frown deepened as he pouted sadly. He was certain there was something not right going on with the raven, but he just would not tell him. He sat beside the guy and looked at his feet, knowing the Uchiha just would not say a word about his anger. Slowly, tears started to build up at the corner of his eyes as he pulled his legs closer to his chest, asking for comfort.

Soon, small sobs were heard from the blond. Startled, the raven turned to the weeping one with a worried expression. The other two redheads were nowhere to be seen as they were currently having a 'normal' conversation at the balcony on the second floor of the house. The Uchiha opened his mouth to say something, but he could only gape like an idiot.

"...N-Naruto?" he stuttered, and mentally punched himself for doing it.

"Go-gomenasai..." Naruto sniffled. "I-I was...being too sensitive... Gomen, Sasuke..." Immediately, he hugged the taller guy. "What is it, Sasuke? What did I do wrong? Why must you be mad at me, Sasuke?" he continued to sob.

On the other hand, Sasuke's face was already tinted in pink thanks to the sudden contact between them. He had never been the touchy one, and he felt really awkward when the kitsune unexpectedly embraced him. He was shuddering as he forced himself to hug the smaller boy back in order to calm him down. The blond could feel Sasuke's uneasiness, so he let go of him slightly and looked into his ebony eyes.

"Daijoubu, Sasuke?"

The raven merely nodded, knowing that his blushing would have been seen thanks to his pale complexion. "I...I'm just...not use to people...being so close to me..." 'Great, Sasuke, just great. You just got to stutter, don't you?'

"...hm," the boy suddenly chuckled, his eyes closed in the shape upside-down Us. "You can be cute sometimes, Sasuke."

"...look who's speaking, dobe..."

"Hey! I'm **not** cute, okay?!"

"Yeah...yeah right..." the taller guy mocked.

Face as red as a tomato, the blond let out an embarrassed squeal and tackled the Uchiha onto the floor. He then started tickling the other male, causing him to wince inwardly and started laughing and begging him to stop **(1)**. Meanwhile, the two redheads had already headed down after they heard the noise and found out that the two were currently trying to tickle each other while trying to defend themselves from being tickled.

"...um, you guys alright?"

"Oh! Koneko-chan!" Naruto grinned, panting and squealing a little when Sasuke started poking him from behind. "Stop it, Sasuke-teme! We're alright! Just...nyaa! Playing tickling! Stop that, teme!"

Koneko blinked and turned to the other redhead. He just made his usual stoic face and shrugged slightly. The girl sighed and smiled slightly as she walked towards the two and picked the kitsune up by his collar, much to his **and** Sasuke's dismays. They both looked up at the red-haired neko who just stared back at them as she let the blond go and helped the raven to get up.

"It's already quite late right now, you should be heading home already," she said to the Uchiha.

"Eh?" the boy pouted. "But we're just-"

"**Home**," the girl repeated. "Besides, Gaara-kun's going back home as well, right?"

Gaara nodded. "Thanks for helping me with the homework...and the dinner..."

"Um..." she smiled back.

On the other hand, the blond pouted as he stared at the raven who stared back with a smirk. He really wanted to spend more time with the Uchiha, but he knew that the girl just would not let him do so. He let out a small sigh as he followed the other three towards the door. After bidding the two guys goodbye, they both went back to the house and threw themselves onto the couches.

"...so, what was it with you and the bastard?"

"He's not a bastard, okay?" the boy frowned slightly.

"Oh, really?"

"Well...he can be a bastard sometimes, but when you get close to him you'll know that he's nice actually..."

"I don't really believe in him," Koneko said. "It's just been about a week since the two of you really got close to each other. Who knows what he actually has in his mind? Besides, you have the dancing competition to be thought about..."

Naruto sighed. "I know, I know... Why can't you just let me decided things for myself? I'm not a kid, okay..."

"...I'm just worried about you..."

The kitsune closed his eyes and let out another sigh. Without saying anything anymore, he got off the couch and retreated to his bedroom, leaving the redhead alone in the living room. The girl watched her brother walking away and let out a small sigh. She indeed was really worried about the boy's relationship with the Uchiha. She could not help herself but to doubt the guy's sincerity of befriending her most precious person.

'I just hope everything will turn out fine...'

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Kami-sama! (faints) ... 'Koneko, wake up, you idiot!' Ugh... (sigh) That took forever to be finished...and I suppose I am freakingly tired right now...and I just have to do something to my profile since Izumi (my alter ego) wants herself to be put there... (sigh) Oh well, I guess this is all I could say before I faint again... Anyways, I'd just like to inform that the words or phrases or sentences in bold are the ones that are emphasized or yelled out - except for the numbers, of course. Speaking of the numbers, here's number (1) for you guys;

**(1) Yes, Sasuke is a ticklish person sadly...lol**


	4. Chappy Four

Yosh! Yay! I'm updating again! Lol! I'm on crack today! Hahaha! It's been a few days since I got on crack! Lol! Being hyper is fun! Lol! Okay, I can't stop laughing! Lol! Omigod, I'm going to suffocate! The smell is killing me! Lol! It's actually the smell of my Dad's perfume! I really really hate the smell... (gasps for air) Okay, I'm back to normal! Yay! Lol! Woot!

Yori: So, what are you gonna do in this chappy?

Koneko: Hm...dunno! (grins)

Gaara: (sweatdrop) You can be such an idiot at times, can't you?

Koneko: I guess! (grins more)

Both: (sweatdrop)

Hehe... Anyways, actually I already has an idea for this chappy...but I'm not gonna tell you! Read it to know it! Lol! Woot!

* * *

**Chappy Four  
**

"O-hayo, Koneko-chan...!"

The girl mumbled something under her breath before she covered her face with the pillow she used to rest her head on. Upon seeing this, the boy puffed his cheeks and tugged on the pillow hard. The redhead let out a warning growl as she pulled the pillow back towards her. After a few tugging, the kitsune sighed and rolled his eyes in defeat, knowing nothing would be able to get the neko moving.

"Geez..." he scratched his head, thinking on how to wake the girl up.

Suddenly, he got an idea - a very smart yet wicked idea. Quickly, he scurried like a rat into the bathroom, all the while snickering like a sly little fox that had just set a trap for its prey. The redhead meanwhile, was completely out of idea that she was about to get into trouble, rolling herself on her bed happily. Unknowingly, the blond returned to room after a few minutes.

'This will wake you up for sure...' he grinned cunningly.

In a few seconds, Koneko was awoken - with a squeal and a yelp and a scream that when combined together it would be something that only the girl would be able to define what. And it was all because she had been poured by a pail of cold water by the heartless boy! **(1)** As soon as she finally cooled down - or in this case, warmed up, she slowly turned to her 'brother'.

**"Na...ru...to...!!"**

It did not take long for the kitsune to be bashed into pieces for making the neko waking up cold and very wet - which she really disapproved of. Being a person that is very much influenced by feline, she absolutely hate being all chilly and soggy. After she was satisfied with beating the boy blue and black, she snorted and got into the bathroom immediately, muttering something under her breath.

Meanwhile, Naruto had already gotten up and was currently sitting Indian style on the woody floor of the redhead's bedroom. He pouted and had his arms crossed in front of his chest, exhaling loudly through his nose that it almost sounded like a sigh. "Really...Koneko-chan is never the one to wake up early...hm... I can still remember the old days where we first met...'

_(Flashback)_

_The boy sat alone on the swing **(2)**. Nobody wanted to play with him. Nobody wanted to befriend. Nobody even cared to at least talk to him. He was alone. All alone that it was very tiring and saddening. He looked at all the other kids that were playing around the playground happily. Some of them tried to approach him, but they were stopped by their parents and older friends who told them not to come close to him._

_He was sad. He was very sad. Slowly, he got off the single swing and started to walk away. It was not before long that a rock was thrown to him. Hurt, he picked up the rock and turned around to see a group of boys, probably five of them, mocking and laughing at him. Furrowing his brows, he felt like crying. They continued to tease and be mean at him until suddenly..._

_"Leave him alone, you big fat idiotic good-for-nothing bullies!"_

_He widened his eyes and turned towards where the voice came from. There, not far from him, stood a red-haired girl with big bright eyes that were bluish-green in colour. For once in his life, the boy thought he had seen an angel. The girl was very cute and lovable, with her short scruffy locks, chubby round face and slightly tanned skin, she was actually glowing with a beauty of her own._

_"Brave words...for a girlie girl," the biggest boy in the group said. "Get her, everyone!"_

_In a matter of seconds, the girl was surrounded by the bullies. The boy watched in horror as one of the stepped forward and started attacking the girl. Not wanting to watch the rest of the 'show', the boy immediately ducked and covered his head with his arms as he shut his eyes tightly and started crying, his body trembling like a leaf as tears streamed down his whiskered cheeks._

_After about ten minutes, the noises that were caused by the fight stopped all of a sudden. Afraid that the gang might have bawled the girl, the boy did not dare to get up from his ducking position. He just prayed that the girl would be safe as he continued to cry and tremble. Then, he heard someone walking towards him and crouching in front of him, placing a hand on his head._

_"Ne, you're okay?"_

_Widening his eyes, he immediately looked up and met eyes with girl's turquoise ones. "Y-you..."_

_"Don't worry about me, I'm done with them!" the girl grinned. "Are you okay?"_

_"Um..." the boy just nodded as the girl offered to help him to get up._

_He then looked past her shoulders at the bullies - and to his shock, they were all lying on the ground, panting for air. Slowly, each and every one of them got up and scampered away like dogs running away with their tails between their legs. The boy widened his eyes once again while the girl just laughed as the both of them watched the five rushed away from the place._

_"Serves them right for treating smaller kids like their playthings," the girl snorted. "Anyways...I'm Koneko, what's your name?"_

_The boy stared at her for a while, then he shyly reached out for her hand. "I'm...Naruto..."_

_"Oh...that's a cute name...and not to mention you're cute as well!" she grinned._

_"...um...you...you're cute...too...Koneko-chan..."_

_Koneko giggled. "Arigato ne, Naru-chan!"_

_(End of flashback)_

'And to think that I actually fell for her right there and then...'

"Naru-chan, if you don't get out of my room right now, I assure you that you won't ever see the daylights again!"

Quickly, he left the room and slammed the door shut. A yell was heard from inside the room, telling him to close the door properly and not to slam it. 'It can't be helped...even a brute would be doing this just to run from you - if he meets you, that is...' He let out a sigh as he slowly walked down the stairs towards the living room. 'She really has some inhuman strength inside her...'

When the kitsune got inside the living room, he looked at the clock and it showed that the time was already a quarter past seven. He waited for the redhead to finish dressing up so that they could go to school together - in which she had only about thirty minutes left or else they would be late to school. As he waited, his mind started to wander back to when they started growing up together.

'Hm...she was much more like a tomboy then, wasn't she?'

_(Flashback)_

_"If you can't catch up with me, there's no use of you being a boy, Naru-chan!"_

_"But..." the boy panted. "I really...can't...make it anymore!"_

_"Come on, you can do it!" the girl yelled._

_His legs not able to hold him up straight anymore, he fell knee first on the ground. Upon seeing this, the girl's eyes widened and she immediately ran towards the boy lying on the grassy field. As soon as she got there, she found out that he was already unconscious. Panicked, she quickly lifted the boy onto her shoulder so that he was lying like a bride in her embrace._

_As fast as lightning then, she ran towards her house which was not faraway from the field they were playing at - or rather, the field where the girl was training the boy to be strong and fit at. As soon as she reached the two-storey bungalow, she immediately rushed inside and placed the boy on the couch as she ran into the bathroom quickly, knowing one way that would surely wake the boy up - or at least, it would surely wake **her** up._

_After a few minutes, she returned to the living room with a pail of water. Without any further thinking, she poured the cold water onto the boy, causing him to wake up immediately with a startled yelp. Before he managed to pick up what exactly had happened to him, the girl gave him a bear hug, giggling as she continuously exclaimed the sentence 'You're alive!'._

_"Ko-Koneko-chan?" the boy blinked in dizziness._

_"You're alive, Naru-chan!"_

_"W-what happened?"_

_Upon this, the girl made a squealing sound. "Gomenasai, Naru-chan! It was all my fault! If I didn't ask you to run around the field ten times nonstop, you wouldn't faint just now! Gomenasai...!"_

_"I...fainted?"_

_The girl nodded. "But you're okay now! I'm so happy!"_

_Again, she hugged the boy. He just giggled back, seeing the girl's funny behaviour when she was being hyper and all. Then, the two of them continued to play in Koneko's house until it was almost night time. The boy thought it was time for him to leave as he knew it was not good if a male and a female stayed under the same roof at night - only married couples were allowed to do that._

_"Um...I better get going now, Koneko-chan," he said._

_"Aww..." the girl pouted. "Not so soon, Naru-chan?"_

_"Gomen ne, Koneko-chan? If I don't go now, your mommy and daddy would be angry to see me alone with you," the boy smiled weakly._

_"...I don't have my mom and dad anymore..."_

_Naruto blinked. "You don't?"_

_Koneko shook her head. "They left me with my brother, Tamaki-nii-chan when I was three. I used to live with Tamaki-nii-chan, but when I turned six, he left me alone in this house because he had to live in Tokyo because he had entered a school there. I've been living here since then...and it's already been four years...um... You...don't have your mom and dad too, right?"_

_"Iie..."_

_"Um...where do you live then?"_

_The boy then brought the girl to his 'house'. To her surprise, he actually lived in a small hut made by cardboard and some other stuff by a river. She felt very sorry for him, but he told her not to as he was used to living inside the place he called home. He somehow wanted to invite the girl into his home, but he did not want to do so as well because he did not want the girl to be uncomfortable._

_"Ne, Naru-chan?"_

_"Hai?"_

_"Do you mind if I ask you to live with me?" the girl suddenly asked._

_"Eh?" the boy blinked a few times. "Demo...won't your brother-"_

_Quickly, she cut his words. "Don't worry about my brother, he probably won't come home until much later! Maybe he won't even come hom ever! Besides, I need a friend too. It's really boring staying in such a big house all by yourself, you know..."_

_"...I suppose then," the boy smiled._

_"Yay! Naru-chan's living with me!"_

_(End of flashback)_

"...ne, Naru-chan?"

"Hm?" the blond looked up. "Oh...you're done already?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "What do you think? I've been standing here for more than five minutes and you didn't even realise it? What are you daydreaming about?"

"Just stuff," the kitsune smiled.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep!" he grinned. "Anyways, we gotta get going now! Or else we're gonna be late!"

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Yay! I can't believe this! I actually managed to finish this in two days! Yay! Woot! I'm really proud of myself today! Lol! Anyways, this chappy is really about Naru-chan's and my past, about how we managed to be friends and how we came up to living together! And yeah, Naru-chan actually developed a crush on me when we were younger, but it faded as we grew! Anyways, woot!

Yori: That was cute and sweet!

Koneko: You think so? Arigato ne, Yori-chan?

Gaara: ...don't tell me you actually had a crush on Naruto as well?

Koneko: Hm? ...are you jealous, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: (blushes) So what if I'm jealous? Just tell me, did you?

Koneko: (giggles) No, silly! (kisses Gaara) I only like you! (giggles)

Well, that's a surprise! (giggles) Okay, now I can't stop behaving like a girlie girl! Somebody help me! Lol! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this filter-in-some-sort-of-way chappy! Lol! Thanks for reading! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) Yep! Naru-chan is a very heartless boy! But I'm the same too! Lol!**

**(2) Yeah, I kinda stole one of Masashi-sensei's ideas, so what?**


	5. Chappy Five

Woot! I'm back! Geh, it's been forever since I last updated this story! Anyways...(sighs) tonight, I'm just frustrated. Wondering why? Well, it's a holiday tomorrow - it's actually supposed to be a school day, but then our school took a holiday. Nevertheless, I've an outing with my classmates tomorrow, but because it's holiday, my mother won't send me to school...fucked up right? Geh...I'll just stop my ranting here, and start the story now...

* * *

**Chappy Five  
**

The boy continued to stare at the bright azure, cloud-filled sky as he let out a small sigh, leaning against the huge tree trunk once more. It was half past three, and the girl had yet arrived at the place where they had promised to meet. He sighed again and crouched down, his back still resting against the tree. He was lucky that it was not a hot day, just a fine sunny day with cool breeze. He let out the third sigh.

'That girl...' he rose to his feet, glaring around to see any sign of the red-haired female. 'Where the heck_ is_ she?! Kuso...I'm getting tired...'

He was about to walk away from underneath the cherry tree when he suddenly saw a guy walking towards him - or at least he _thought_ the guy was walking towards him. A brow of curiosity raised, he watched as the male got closer to him, and when the taller one raised his head, the two of them met eyes with each other. Big bright azure eyes met piercing dark ebony orbs.

"...hn, dobe."

Immediately, his look of surprise turned to an annoyed expression. "Is that all you got to say, teme? What are you doing here?"

"Why should you care?" the raven smirked, approaching the smaller boy and ruffling his golden bangs as he walked past him. "Anyways, I'm here to relax myself, so don't bother me with your obnoxiousness..."

"Nandayo?! I was here first, so it's up to me to be loud or not! And...since you've said, I'm gonna be as obnoxious as possible, even someone like you wouldn't be able to stand it! Besides, I'm waiting for Koneko-chan and she had yet arrived, and I'm getting bored so I'm gonna talk, whether you like it or not, do you understand?!" he sat before the raven, glaring straight into his eyes.

"...and your point is?"

"Well..." the blond pouted and thought for a while before he shrugged. "Dunno...I just felt like saying that..."

The taller guy smirked again, and unexpectedly he leaned forward and placed his lips upon the boy's pouted ones. Surprised, the kitsune froze and his mind went blank as he tried to process what was happening. When he had finally done so, he went red - extremely red, even redder than an overripe tomato. He immediately tried to pull away, but the male held his head firmly from behind, locking him on place.

"Nn..."

Sensing the smaller one's uneasiness, the guy pulled away slowly from him. "...did you just have ramen for lunch?"

"...y-yeah," the blond stuttered. "H-how did you know?"

"You taste like ramen..." the raven answered briefly as he lied down on the grass.

"Eh? Really?"

"You don't believe it?" the taller of the two smirked once more, rolling over so that he was lying on his chest. "Try kissing me, figure out what I had for lunch..."

The boy pouted and blushed, but he wanted to taste the guy nevertheless. Slowly, he leaned forward until their faces were merely inches away from each other. He then shut his eyes, trying to build up his courage as he unconsciously licked his lips in anxiety. The raven, on the other hand, was enjoying the view in front of him; an extremely adorable pouting face that was tinted with pinkish-red hue, just enchanting - or slightly more pervertedly, just fuckable.

"Naru-chan! Naru-chan, sorry I'm late...? Naru-chan, what are you doing?"

Naruto immediately pulled his face away from the guy's, much to his dismay. "K-Koneko-chan! I-I was just..."

"...what are you doing here, bastard?" the girl noticed the male and shot a glare at him. "Did you try to do something to him?"

"I-iie! It's not like that! We...we were just...discussing about the dance!" the kitsune said frantically, mentally wincing that he had sprout a lie.

Koneko frowned. "And you expect me to believe that? I thought it's just gonna be you and me-"

"I bumped into him just now," the raven said. "And because he was alone, I thought it might be best if I discuss about the dance now. Then, I don't have to come to your house and trouble you..."

"...whatever... Anyway, Naru-chan, if you're going to...continue your discussion with him, I'll just get going then..." the redhead said to the boy, her fingers running through her hair.

"A-ah, but I thought-"

The girl instantly cut him off. "It's not a big deal, I can ask someone else to go shopping with me. Anyway, I need to go now, so...enjoy yourselves, 'kay?"

With that, the neko smiled and ruffled the blond's hair before she ran off towards where she came from. Naruto could only watch as the girl left the scene. He knew that she knew the both of them were lying, and she was hurt by it. He wanted to chase her, telling her that he was sorry, but he was held back by the bemused guy. He furrowed his brows and turned to the male.

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"What do I want?" the raven raised a brow. "Hm...how about we continue our little 'discussion'?"

"Fuck you! Because of you, Koneko-chan had gone away!" the boy accused.

With this, Sasuke frowned. "Because of me? I didn't start the lie, if you've forgotten..."

"Like hell I care about that, you bastard!"

The guy easily blocked the punch that was thrown towards his face. The blond growled and tried kicking him, but he was dodged by the raven effortlessly. Growling again, he attempted another punch, but of no avail yet again. Then, all of a sudden, the taller one leaned forward and kissed the smaller boy for the second time that day; much to his surprise - and disapproval.

He pushed Sasuke away. "What the hell was that for, you bastard?!"

"Urusai, dobe..."

The raven then leaned over once more, capturing the boy's lips again. This time, Naruto did nothing to stop the taller guy. Instead, he just let the male kiss him, his eyes shut as tears started to build up at the corner of his eyes. The guy took no notice of this as he nibbled on the smaller one's lower lip, asking for entrance which the kitsune easily granted.

"Mn...nn..."

After about half a minute, Sasuke pulled away as he sensed the blond's  desperate need for air. "...daijoubu?"

"...teme, what the hell did you do that for?" Naruto furrowed his brows as he licked his lips several times, his face flushed cutely.

"You're not mad anymore are you?"

"..."

The raven smirked. "That's good... Now tell me, what did you taste?"

"Teme! This is not the time to ask such a thing!"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

'Kyaa! They just kissed! So kawaii!'

The girl squealed inwardly and giggled as she took a few pictures of the two boys kissing. 'This is going to be great! Yosh! Just the thing I need to blackmail the both of them whenever I want to! Muahahahahaha!' she laughed like crazy mentally and ran away from behind the tree, careful so that the males would not hear her. 'Hahaha! You're so bright, Koneko-chan!'

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Muahahahahaha! And I shall blackmail the both of you! lol, okay, I'm in a good mood now, and I shall laugh as much as I can! Muahahahahahahahahaha! Heh, speaking of laughter, I wonder why some people cannot laugh evilly for too long... I mean, I can laugh like crazy for hours without hurting my throat...lol, why the hell am I even thinking about it? Hahahahaha! Ja ne, minna-san!


	6. Chappy Sick!

Waaaa.....! I hate being sick! It really bugs me when I'm sick! I hardly ever fall sick, so when I do...it's like a disaster! Argh! I hate this! What can I do to cure myself? This is really, really annoying... But anyhow, I'll stop bitching right now and start the story! Woot!

* * *

**Chappy Six  
**

"Okay now, class! Calm down!"

Despite the teacher's instruction, the students continued to chatter and talk with each other inside the hall, the sounds of the noises they were making booming around the dark hall. The teacher looked around the huge room, then she let out a sigh and turned to the front, approaching the other teacher who was currently standing on the stage, also watching the students. The second teacher had a weird look on her face, and she raised a brow before all of a sudden;

**"Be quiet, all you mongrels, and sit down!"**

In an instant, all the pupils shut down, turning the class from a circus to a graveyard in just a blink of the eye. The two teachers smiled at each other. The class was then given information about the upcoming dance competition, where their school had been the one who would host the competition. So, each and every one of the students had to do their best in being in charge of the competition. They must also never put their school's name to shame.

"Our school has been blacklisted a few times, and I don't want that to happen again! Am I clear?!"

"Hai!"

"Good," the blue-haired female grinned. "And now, I'll call for our two contestants, Sasuke and Naruto! Come up on stage, you two! You're gonna practice your dance moves today!"

Both students got off their places - with Naruto flustering and Sasuke smirking as he chewed a gum - and went up the stage as told. As they walked, the raven continued to grope the kitsune, causing him to yelp and mewl every now and again. All the other students - well, most of the other students - cheered at the two of them when they saw this. Not all were happy and excited though. A few, girls mostly, was glaring at the blond for taking their Prince Charming away from them.

"That's enough, you dickheads!" a roar came from the teacher. "Shut the fuck up and get back to your fucking seats!"

Several students laughed their heads off as they walked back to their seats. A few seconds later, the class was finally quiet again. The two students standing on the stage were currently staring at each other, with a smirk adorning Sasuke's face and Naruto puffing his cheek as he blushed and pouted. Some of the students that noticed them started cheering once again, causing the others to begin talking as well.

"..."

"..."

"Can you all just **please **be quiet for a while?!"

"Guys, everyone!" Naruto suddenly called from up the stage. "Come on, you all really, really want to see both Sasuke and I dance, right? So please, be quiet and just watch us, okay? Okay, people? Are you with me?!" **(1)**

**"Yeah! Yeah!"** a loud reply came from the crowds.

The boy smiled and turned to the raven beside him, and immediately, his smile faded as he pouted childishly and stood facing the guy. "So? Are you gonna stand there forever or what, teme?"

The guy smirked. Slowly, he approached the kitsune until they were merely an inch away from each other's faces, and most of the girls in the class started squealing whilst the guys began to cheer very loudly again. It was really like they were in some sort of a concert or a play or something. Then, Sasuke, much to their surprises, wrapped his arms tightly around Naruto's slim waist and pulled the blond close to his body, causing him to gasp and blush - and making the girls squeal again.

"...are you ready then, my princess?"

_"Fuck your shit."_

Smiling, Sasuke snapped his fingers behind Naruto's waist and the music started. Then, the two of them started to dance around the stage, with the raven leading the kitsune as they moved beautifully against each other. Their dance was some kind of a mixture of a ball dance, but there was also some part where the music - their own piece of music - would go faster and they started to do a hip-hop dance - just like what the both of them had wanted in the first place.

A whistle was heard from one of the students just before they finished dancing - with Naruto twirling into Sasuke's arms and they were in the same position as they were in when they was just about to start the dance. Then, all of a sudden, the guy leaned forward and placed a small kiss on the boy's head, causing the girls - and the blond himself to blush. Meanwhile, the guys started to cheer for Sasuke again. Quickly, the flustered boy ran down to his place.

"Ne, ne, Naruto!" all the girls gathered around the flushing one, ignoring the teachers that were telling them to sit at their places and be quiet. "Tell us, tell us, what did it feel like? To be kissed by Sasuke-kun?"

"Naruto, are you going out with Sasuke-kun?"

"Are you really?"

"That's not fair!"

"Kyaa, that's so cool!"

The kitsune just stared at all the girls with an expression that says; 'What the heck?! Help me, somebody!' as he glanced around to see if anyone would be helping him. Then, he saw his best friend, the red-haired girl, who was sitting with the red-haired guy with the both of them looking very bored and out of place. He immediately grinned and approached the both of them, knowing that at least one of the redheads would make all the girls back away from him.

"Hey!" he grinned at the two redheads. "So, what do you guys think? Of the dance, I mean?"

"Hm?"

"...?"

"...are you thinking what I'm thinking, raccoon?"

"...I think exactly what you're thinking...cat..."

The girl grinned evilly and took something out of her jeans pockets. To Naruto's shock, it was the picture of him and Sasuke kissing a few days earlier. He gasped, resisted the urge to scream with all his might, blushed like crazy and tried to snatch the picture away from the girl. Nevertheless, as he was a little bit too short compared to the redhead, he could not reach for the picture. Still grinning, the female pushed him slightly so that he was sitting back on the chair.

"Okay, listen up," she spoke, glancing to where the girls were currently standing - they were currently bugging their used-to-be 'Prince Charming' by the way. "Now, I just don't fucking care anymore if you and that Sasuke bastard are going out or just playing around for the sake of the dance, but I want you to know, I have this picture, and if the bastard do something bad to you, I won't hesitate to use this picture to blackmail him!"

"...um...okay, but why are you telling me this? Besides...won't you be blackmailing me as well then?" the boy asked, blushing as he remembered what happened.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You have something to say about that?"

"Um...no."

"Good."

"...shouldn't the next period start already?" the red-haired boy suddenly said, looking at the girl's watch.

The girl smiled. "Yep! We'll get going now then, Naru-chan! Ja ne!"

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Fucked up chappy, I know...but I'm so fucked up tonight! I mean...sickness can really cause brain damage, you know..and because of my sickness, I've been brain-damaged! Ugh! Can you believe that I actually thought the computer is boring?! OMG, I'll never say or think something like that - but I did anyways... (sweatdrop) But anyhhow, I hope this will satisfy you guys for the meantime 'cause I'm currently trying to update both 'Secrets' and 'Sasuke's Pet'! I think my brain's overload or something... X.X''

Nevertheless, thanks for taking your time to read this - and I'm so sorry that it's stupid and short! Again, sorry! So sorry! Ja ne!


	7. Chappy Seven

Yosh! Woot! Yay! Today I'm going to update this! Yep! But! Know what, I've been thinking, this story is quite pointless actually, so I kinda...thought that I should put it down. What do you guys think? 'Cause I'm really losing ideas for this one story, and I don't want it bugging me when I'm updating my other stories! So tell me what you guys think, okay? Oh, and sorry for the late update! I just came back from my holidays! xD Woot!

* * *

**Chappy Seven  
**

_You are my friend;  
Aah!  
Ano-_

"Hello, Naru-ttebayo speaking, who's this?"

"...oi, dobe."

"...e-eh? Eh? Eh?! Sasuke-teme?! Where did you get my phone number from?!"

"...you gave it to me, remember?"

"Oh...oh! Yeah, now I remember!" the boy giggled. "Why are you calling anyways?"

"You wanna go out with me?" the raven spoke casually.

"Huh? E-eh?! G-g-g-go out with you?! B-but...!"

The guy snorted in amusement. "Why? You're all flustered 'cause I'm asking you out...on a date?"

"S-Sasuke! You...you can't be real, can you?"

"...dunno, what do you think?"

"..."

"..."

* * *

_Later..._

The boy sat on the edge of his bed, biting his lower lip anxiously as he waited for the guy to arrive. He was indeed very nervous, for the raven had actually asked him out on a date for real. He was, of course, excited to hell that he wanted to squeal and scream all day long - but he also did not want the redheaded girl to know about it, so he just stayed silent inside his room, having been waiting eagerly for the past half an hour.

_Ding dong!_

He gasped. 'He's here!'

He ran down the stairs and barely managed to straighten his clothes before he opened the door. Once he did so, he felt his breath hitched and blood rushed to his head. Standing tall before him was, one could say, a sexy-ass godlike hunk one would die for. With his dark long bangs hanged low in the front yet stood tall at the back, his fine-built body that looked almost like it had just been sculptured carefully, his hypnotising gaze, his-

"-dobe, you're drooling."

"Huh?" he covered his mouth immediately, realising that he was indeed salivating. "Um..."

"...hn, come on, dobe." Without any warning, the raven took the kitsune's hand in his and started walking out of the house, much to the blond's surprise.

His face red as a tomato, the boy followed the guy towards an expensive-looking car. "...y-you...you can drive?"

"Yeah, why?"

"N-no...it's nothing..." he blushed again.

"...hn..." the raven opened the passenger door for the kitsune. "Hop on."

"Um...thanks, Sasuke..."

Sasuke smiled a little and closed the door once the blond was inside the car. Then, he walked towards the driver's side and got into the car as well. He then drove the car away from the house and headed towards the town of Konoha. Little did either of them knew that a girl was watching them from inside the house, smiling happily as she watched them together. 'It's really good to see him genuinely happy like this...even though it means I have lost to that Uchiha bastard...'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Um...Sasuke? Where are we heading to?"

"Hn?" the raven glanced at the blond and smiled. "Just a little birthday party of one of my friends..."

"E-eh? W-we're going to a party? Um, won't I be crashing it then? Since I don't even know who your friend is..." the boy pouted and fidgeted uncomfortably on his seat.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk. "Don't worry, my friend said I must bring a partner, so I thought I'd bring you..."

"But..."

"...you're scared, Naruto?"

"Why would I?" he puffed his cheeks.

"'cause you think it's a formal, high-class party?" he smirked again when Naruto pouted. "Don't worry, it's just a normal birthday party. You know, Hyuuga Neji from class 4A1? He invited me to go to his cousin's party...what was her name again?"

The kitsune made a thoughtful look. "It's Hinata-chan...but she didn't invite me at all..."

"Hn...maybe she thought you would ruin the whole party if you're there?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?! Meanie," he pouted again and pretended to sulk.

Sasuke then laughed, much to his surprise. "Haha...you know, you look so cute when you're sulking..."

"...huh?"

Naruto blushed and looked away instantly, not wanting to look into Sasuke's eyes. 'Did he just call me cute?' he thought, staring at the boring view outside the car. 'He couldn't have...but...ah, why is my heart thumping so crazily? This is bad...uwah, my body's getting so hot!' Getting uncomfortable, he squirmed a little, causing the raven to turn to him in curiosity. He bit his lower lip and shook his head vaguely.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" the guy asked, concerned. "You don't look well..."

"It's...it's nothing..." he breathed.

"...really?"

The boy nodded. "D-don't worry about me..."

Even though he knew there was definitely something wrong with the blond, he did not want to provoke him by asking more questions, so he decided to just let the subject be dropped as he turned his concentration back on the road. '...maybe it's because I called him cute? Oh well.... But he did look cute just now...and he's even cuter when he's blushing.... Sigh... Sasuke, you've really fallen for him, haven't you?' he sighed again and glanced at the blond beside him. '...I guess I have...'

After about half an hour of driving silently, they finally reached the Hyuuga residence. Sasuke went to park the car, telling Naruto to show the invitation card to guard standing in front of the gate. Locking the car, he approached Naruto who was currently chatting with the guard who was actually one of his old friend. The raven rolled his eyes and dragged the kitsune inside, feeling irritated. 'Geez...just how many friends does he have really?'

"Sasuke-teme!" the blond whined. "I still want to talk to Akira!"

"You can talk to him later, dobe," he growled, jealousy could be heard clearly in his voice.

"Teme...!"

"Shut up..."

Naruto pouted. Then, he realised something - Sasuke was holding his hand since they were at the gate, and they were already inside the house, and the guy was still holding his hand. He blushed immediately, and unconsciously tightened his grip around Sasuke's hand. He received a small squeeze in reply, and he could see that the raven had relaxed a bit. The boy could not help but let out a small chuckle as he squeezed the Uchiha's hand again.

"...oh, there you are, Uchiha."

"Hyuuga," he nodded a little. "It's so crowded here..."

"Hn...I see you brought yourself a partner, hm? Uzumaki?" the long-haired guy turned to the blond.

Naruto blushed. "J-just call me Naruto..."

"Hm...okay then, Naruto-kun, enjoy it while you're here..."

"I will, thank you," he bowed a little, smiling.

After he nodded back, the tall guy walked away, leaving the two of them in the middle of the crowd. Later on, they met Hinata and Sasuke told Naruto to give her 'their' present. Then, they met a few other people who were either Sasuke's or Naruto's friends, chatted a bit, ate a bit, drank a bit, dance a bit, and they just basically wasted the whole day there. When the party was finally over at half past midnight, the both of them were totally wasted.

"He-ey, 'Suke," Naruto spoke with his babyish, drunk voice when they finally got into the car - after stumbling towards it for about five minutes.

"Mm...Naru, you look so cute..." the raven turned to the boy. "Can I kiss you?"

"No-oo...listen to me, 'Suke..."

But before he could say anything, Sasuke's lips had crashed upon his own. He moaned and gasped, opening his mouth to let the guy's muscle explore his cavern. They continued to kiss each other passionately and hungrily, tearing off each other's clothes in the process. Then, Sasuke broke the kiss and started sucking on Naruto's neck, making marks on the skin as the kitsune mewled and moaned in delight.

"S-Suke..." he whined. "My back hurts..."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's neck and pulled him into another kiss. "Let's get to the back..."

"Mm...m'kay..."

They stumbled onto the back seat, with Naruto sitting on Sasuke's lap, and they shared another passionate yet sloppy kiss. The raven then latched himself back onto the blond's neck, sucking and biting it to mark his property. All the while, the boy mewled and gasped in intoxication, one hand holding the guy's head to place while the other flicking the brown nub on the Uchiha's chest, bringing it to life in an instant.

"S-Suke...ahn...I want you..."

"I want you too..."

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Woot! Muahahahahaha! And just as things start to get hotter and hotter! I am really evil! Muahahahahahaha! xD Anyways, get ready for a really smutty, smexy drunken sex in the next chappy! Yay! The first lemon for this story! Ooh...I just can't wait for it! What will happen when they became sober?! What if Koneko finds out about it?! Yay! The tension...the tension...! Muahahahaha! I can feel it rising inside me! Muahahahaha! I'm gonna burst like this! Yay! Muahahaha! Woot! xD

Anyways, I suppose I've to say sorry again for the late update! But anyhow, hope you enjoyed the chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	8. Chappy Eight

Okay, now I'm updating this story....what the fuck?! Yes! This really makes me want to jump around! A lemon in this chappy! Yay! (jumps around excitedly) Just the thing I need to uplift my mood today! Woohoo! Anyhow, enough talking! Off to the story now! Woot! Yay! Woohoo! (chibified herself and jumps into the story) Yay!

* * *

**Chappy Eight  
**

"Ah-ahn...S-Sasu...ah..."

The boy continued to gasp and moan delightfully as the raven sucked and licked his perked nubs. His fingers were buried among the guy's dark locks, pressing the male's head to his chest in intend to get more pleasure. The taller of the two let out a small chuckle before he gave the blond's nipple one last kiss before he went up and started kissing the kitsune. The boy mewled in excitement and immeidately wrapped his hands and legs around the guy's torso.

The raven then sucked on his lover's lower lip, asking for entrance which was granted immediately by the blond. Once his lips were parted, the guy instantly plunged his tongue into the other boy's mouth, traveling his muscle all around the warm orifice. The kitsune let out another mewl of delight when his tongue came in contact with the taller male's tongue, and he started sucking on the guy's muscle, only to have him pulling back and sucking on the boy's tongue in return.

"Mn...nn...ahn...S-Sasuke..."

"Naru-to...your voice's so sexy, you know that?" Sasuke chuckled and latched himself to one particular spot on the boy's neck, causing him to gasp in pleasure.

"Nn, Sasu...oh...a-ah..."

Naruto moaned when the raven sank his teeth into his neck, cutting the skin instantly. He then tilted his head so that the guy could lick his blood away, panting in ecstasy as he pressed the male's head lightly onto his bleeding neck. After sucking onto the skin, Sasuke made several more red marks on the tanned neck, marking his property. The blond, on the other hand, started roaming his hands all around his lover's torso, tracing the toned abs as he go.

"Wow...you must exercise a lot, don't you, S'uke?" the boy giggled and brushed his thumb across the raven's dusky nipple. "Hehe...your nipples are sensitive, aren't they?"

"Hn...not as sensitive as yours..." and he immediately latched himself to the blond's perked nub, earning a gasp from the kitsune.

"Teme...hehe...that tickles..."

As he continued to suck the dusk-brown bud, Sasuke's hand went down to his and Naruto's private region, taking both of their erections as he began stroking them together. In an instant, the boy arched his back and started gasping like a fish in need for air. Smirking, the raven carried on his stroking motions and using one hand, he smashed their lips together in a rather sloppy kiss. Then, the hand on the boy's head traveled down the smooth tanned back.

"S-Suke..." the blond squirmed a little when he felt a hand squeezing his butt cheek. "Teme..."

"Hm? What is it, Naru-baby?" the raven asked, squeezing the round ass again.

"S-stop that!"

He smirked, kissing his lover again. Then, using the hand that he had used to stroke their erections, which was already covered with their precums, he began massaging Naruto's balls sensually before he moved his hand to the tiny puckered hole between the blond's ass, pressing the hole with two fingers. He smirked when the boy tensed up, his entrance tightening every now and again. Then, he stuck his middle finger into the tight hole, much to the blond's surprise.

"N-nya...S-S'uke...take it out..." he mewled, suqeezing himself. "It feels...nn...weird...."

"Hn...you'll like it soon enough..." the raven smirked, licking the scarred cheek.

"B-but...I feel like shitting myself..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, continuing to probe the boy's insides before he inserted the second digit and started scissoring the kitsune. Naruto, gripping the guy's shoulder tightly, mewled and whimpered as he felt himself being stretched out. When the third finger was put in, he cried out the taller male's name, tears building up at the corner of his eyes. Kissing them away, the Uchiha kept on fondling and stretching his lover as he searched for a certain spot inside the boy.

"Ah!" Naruto suddenly gasped and tightened his hole, his body shuddering in pleasure.

"...is it here?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his fingers against a spot. "Naruto, you're feeling good here?"

"Y-yes...gods, ah...S-S'uke...ah...ah..."

Smirking, the raven continued to fondle the same spot sensually before he began thrusting onto the spot again and again. The kitsune's eyes widened as streaks of pleasure filled his body, his eyes seeing white with every thrust. He cried out the guy's name continuously in ecstasy, wanting more of the delightfully sinful pleasure. Then, all of a sudden, the pleasure was gone when the other male pulled out his fingers, and the boy could not help but to groan in displeasure.

"T-teme, why did you stop?" he growled.

"Shut up, dobe," the taller guy said, positioning the boy's hole just above his angry red erection. "This will be painful a bit, endure it if you want more..."

"Teme...a-ah! Ah! Hurts, ah!"

Tears trickled down the blond's tanned cheeks, his hand gripping his lover's upper arm tightly as he cried out in pain. His efforts of pulling himself away from the pain was useless as the raven continued to push him down the huge throbbing member until he was fully inside the boy. Sasuke then kissed Naruto's tears away, hushing and soothing him down and he waited for the kitsune to adjust himself with the new feeling of having something up his ass.

"S-S'uke...y-your dick...is huge..." he whimpered, gazing into the pair of charcoal-black eyes. "I-I don't think...I can d-do this..."

"...you want me to pull out then?"

"I-iie...mn..." he bit his lower lip, moving his body upward before pushing himself down - and he cried out again, this time in pleasure. "F-fuck! Ah!"

Upon seeing this, Sasuke smirked. "Hn...pleasure yourself then, Naruto..."

"Teme..."

Nonetheless, he did the same action again, bringing himself up until only Sasuke's head was inside him, before he slammed himself down, crying out in ecstasy. He did this continuously, and at the same time, the raven began fisting his lover's erection as he helped the boy to bounce up and down his throbbing manhood. The tightness around his shaft felt so good that it almost drove him crazy. Soon enough, Naruto felt his orgasm rolling in. He cupped Sasuke's cheeks and pulled him into another sloppy kiss.

"Ngh....!"

The raven felt the muscles around his erection tightening vigorously as the blond came onto their stomachs, and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Immediately, he spurted his semen deep inside the kitsune, feeling the boy with his warm seeds. The two of them then continued to kiss breathlessly before Naruto slumped himself onto Sasuke's sticky and sweaty body, blacking out in an instant. The guy, on the other hand, continued to pant as he kissed his lover's forehead gently before he too, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Un..." the boy slowly opened his eyes - before realising that he was on top of the raven. "What the-?! Kyaaa!!!!!!"

"...what the hell?"

"Kami-sama, I was raped! No, I was raped!" the blond cried out, pushing himself away from the guy - only to have the both of them hissing in pain.

The taller male narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "What. The. Hell. Happened?!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! You freaking rapist!"

"I didn't fucking rape you, you darn idiot!" he growled, and hissed again. "Don't tighten yourself, damn it! You're going to-"

"-oh my fucking God! Get out of me! Get out of me!!!!!!"

"Usuratonkachi! That hurts! Ow!"

"Get out of me, Sasuke-teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Later on..._

"...."

"...."

"...Kami, this is so embarrassing..."

The other male looked away, not wanting to even talk about the subject. The two of them were currently sitting side by side inside the car, with the raven on the driver's seat and the blond on the passenger's seat. The boy was curled up in a big ball, his face hidden between his legs, whilst the guy, who was driving, leaned against the door as if he was trying to stay as faraway as possible from the smaller one. The two of them had barely spoken to each other since they had settled their little 'problem'.

"....hey," the raven suddenly spoke, glancing at the kitsune who was still curled up in a ball.

"...what?"

"...you're not going to stop talking to me after this, right?" he asked, almost pleading - which surprised the boy. "I mean...well, it was just an accident, since we were both drunk..."

The blond, finally showing his face a little, furrowed his brows. "...I don't know..."

He stared down at his shirt which was ripped in the middle, thanks to their 'workout' last night. '...he was rough...wasn't he?' he blushed at the thought, but could not stop himself from thinking about it. His hands roamed up his arms until he reached a part on his neck, and he felt the bite mark that was still there, and he blushed harder. 'He bit me down real hard.... It'll take a while for this to heal...or maybe it wouldn't at all...' he continued to massage the scar.

"...gomen," the guy said all of a sudden. "I-I didn't mean to..."

He stared at the male, and quickly looked away. "...I-it's okay...you were drunk, so it's okay..."

The two of them then stayed silent until they finally reached the blond's house. Upon seeing the bungalow, the kitsune gulped as fear engulfed him. 'Kami...Koneko must be really mad at me for not returning home last night...and when she finds out about what Sasuke and I did...' his trains of thoughts were broken when the raven suddenly opened the door for him. Blushing slightly, he thanked the guy silently and went out of the car, biting his lower lip anxiously.

"...what are you going to tell her?"

"...I don't know..." Unconsciously, he grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed it tightly, much to the male's surprise.

The raven licked his lips and started running his thumb around the back of the boy's hand. "I'll help you explain to her about what happened if you want me to, Naruto..."

"Um...thanks..."

Then, Naruto braved himself to knock on the front door. After a few seconds, the door was opened - and to their surprise, the one who opened the door was not Koneko. It was Gaara, who had a pencil stuck behind his ear, and another one on his mouth. Both Naruto and Sasuke raised their brows, and the redhead just stared back at them impassively. The blond was about to ask the reason why the tanuki was there, when Koneko suddenly showed herself at the door.

"...oh," she said when she saw the two of them. "You're back early."

"Huh?"

"I thought you were gonna spend another day at Sasuke's...what's up with your shirt, Naru-chan?" she asked.

In an instant, he blushed. "W-well..."

"...okay, I won't ask anymore. Anyways...ew, you both stink! Haven't you had your baths yet?" she scrunched her nose, then she widened her eyes and gaped, before she grinned mischievously. "Oh...I get it...no wonder your shirt's like that. Oh well, just go and take your baths. Gaara and I are gonna continue doing our homeworks. Come on, tanuki..."

"Don't call me that, neko-onna..." Gaara said as the both of them went inside the house, leaving the two alone.

"...huh?"

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Haha! xD Well, I was actually having double thoughs about this. First, I wanted to make Koneko - me - mad and go on a rampage, but then I thought; isn't she supposed to accept the fact that the two of them are already liking each other by now? So I figured out it was best to make her like that. Oh, and after this, they will focus on the dance competition, so not much to be said in the next few chapters - except that more feelings are gonna develop! Woot! Yosh!!

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the lemon! I tried my best to do it - even though it took me only two hours! xD Anyways, that's all for now! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	9. Chappy Nine

Hahahahaha! Yosh! Today I'm finally going to update this story! Phew! Gods know how busy I was for these few days! I'm very glad that I can finally sit back in front of my computer and write my stories for you guys to read - and review! lol, anyhow, as we all know, Sasuke and Naruto had done 'it' in the previous chappy! Yosh! Woot! But, in this chappy, and the next few chappies as well, we won't be putting that subject as the main plot. Instead, I'm going to concentrate on the dance competition! Yay! Anyways, let's start the story! Woot!

* * *

**Chappy Nine  
**

"And then we'll move this way and-dobe, are you listening to me?"

"...huh? W-what?"

"...dobe..."

"Uh...sorry?"

"...geez..." the raven sighed in slight irritation, running his hand through his midnight blue hair. "Do you really want to do this or not?"

The kitsune blushed lightly and grinned his sheepish grin. "S-sorry...I won't space out again, I promise."

The guy raised a brow. "...right, and that's the...what, fifth time you say it?"

"Okay...look, I'm really sorry, 'kay? I promise you, it won't happen again," the blond furrowed his brows before muttering something under his breath.

The two of them were currently discussing about the dance steps that they should do in the dance competition. It was already almost an hour after the school ended, and the both of them were alone inside their classroom. As they were discussing about the moves, the boy could not help but to stare at the male before him and think about the other day where they had accidentally...had sex with each other. He shuddered again at this thought, feeling embarrassed yet unknowingly excited at the same time.

'...we must be really drunk to not notice that we were doing it...' he thought, resting his cheek on his palm as he stared at the other male. 'I wonder how it really feels like to have somebody entering me from behind.... I wonder if he thinks about it as well...w-wait, what the hell am I thinking?! I'm not supposed to be thinking of this! Especially when he's right here in front of me! ...but...doesn't he ever think about it? Am I...the only one who's constantly feeling like this?'

"...Naruto..."

"...w-what?"

"You're spacing out again..." the raven sighed and put down his pen, staring straight into the pair of azure eyes - in which their owner was slowly getting red from his stare. "...what's wrong?"

"N-nothing...I-I was just thinking...a-about the d-dance..." Naruto lied, his face flushed.

The guy frowned. "...it's about us, isn't it?"

"N-no, of course not!"

"...don't lie when it's clearly written all over your face, Naruto..."

"...okay, fine, I am thinking about us," the blond sighed. "...but it's really no big deal, 'kay? I assure you, Sasuke, it won't affect anything...none at all. Now, what was it that you were saying?"

Sasuke stared at the boy with furrowed brows before he decided to just let it go for the time being and continued with his ideas for their dance. This time, the kitsune somehow managed to concentrate on what he was saying without him spacing out anymore. They discussed about the dance further, until it was almost five, before the both of them decided to go home and practice the moves by themselves at home first. After bidding themselves goodbye, the raven made his way to his house which was not too faraway from the school.

"I'm home..." he said as he entered the house, taking off his shoes and putting them into the shoe rack before going straight to his room.

After placing his bag on his study table, he stripped off into his boxers, put on a pair of track bottom and a white singlet and lied down on his queen-sized bed. Head rested upon his arms, he stared at the ceiling and let out a small sigh. An image of a cute blond with the bluest eyes ever, the most perfect tanned skin and the most adorable face came to his mind. And he sighed again, rolling onto his back as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'Naruto...' He let out another sigh, thinking about how the blond had behaved in the past few days.

'I just hope it won't get in the way of the dance competition...but...geez, why am I affected by it so much as well?' he rolled over again, and placed the back of his hand upon his eyes, covering them. 'It's just an accident, after all...but, Kami...why can't I forget about it? Even though I was drunk at that time...I can still remember the heat when I entered him.... Naruto...if only you know what I'm feeling right now.... I'm crazy...crazy about you...' Slowly, his hand reached down for his hardening member - and all of a sudden, the door was knocked.

"Otouto, it's me..."

The voice made him gasp unexpectedly, and he quickly think of something to make his erection go away - and the image of Lee and Gai-sensei dancing in pink tutus really did it. "...the door's not locked."

"...am I bothering you?" the older raven said as soon as he entered the room.

"Iie..." he answered briefly, furrowing his brows slightly as he wondered what might his brother want from him. "Why are you here, aniki?"

"...I heard this from Hyuuga..." Upon hearing the name, Sasuke felt his breath itched for a moment. "...is it true you...and the blondie Uzumaki are dating?"

"...what the hell are you talking about, aniki? I thought you already knew that we can't even get close to each other. The only reason I'm close to him right now is because of the dance competition that we were forced to enter together," he did not want to lie, but he knew he did not have any better way to avoid his brother from finding out about him and Naruto - and he knew what the young man would do if he finds out about them.

The older of the two had his usual impassive look on his face. "...fine, but I don't want you to have anything with him after the competition is over. Mother and father would not let anything to happen between the two of you...it will be a disgrace to the family. Remember that, Sasuke..."

The guy frowned as he watched the older Uchiha walked out of his room. He then let out a curse and ran his hand through his locks again, trying to calm himself down. 'Fuck that Hyuuga and his fucking big mouth! If I ever cross him again, he'll know what it's like to have his feet shoved in his throat!' Growling furiously, he punched on the bedhead with all his might, cursing out loud without a single care if his parents heard it. He then sighed yet again, before trying his hardest to calm himself, and finally, he decided to take a bath to cool himself down.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So, Naru-chan, how's the dance been going?"

"Hm?" the boy glanced at the redhead briefly before he turned back to the pieces of paper on the table, biting on the blunt end of his pencil. "...it's okay, I guess.... Ah, I can't do this steps by myself! That teme, what had he done to my previous steps?!"

"...it's okay? What do you mean by that?" the girl questioned, staring at the male.

As the blond redrew the steps, he glanced at the female again. "Well...we're not practicing much, ever since the other day..." he trailed his words, before continuing, "Nonetheless, Sasuke-teme already drew some moves for me to step on for the competition.... But really, I don't see the point why he likes ballroom dancing that much! It's so slow and boring! I surely like hip-hop dance better! What do you think, Koneko-chan?"

"...I don't know. I think anything's fine as long as I can follow the steps."

"Yeah, that's 'cause you're multi-talented and can basically do anything without having to learn it for a long time! Geh...to tell the truth, I'm really jealous of you, you know. I mean, just look at you! You're bright, you're strong, you're...cute - even though I hate to admit it - you're creative, and you're even ambidextrous! Gah, I'm so jealous! Why can't I have at least a little of your talents?!" the kitsune whined and pouted.

Koneko giggled. "I have no comment about that...but I think you're pretty cute yourself. Besides, you're a great friend, a good brother, and I have to say, you're the person that I love the most in this world! You should be honoured by that, you know?"

"Right...and where did you throw Gaara then?"

"...n-nandayo?! What's with the sudden change in subject?!" the redhead was flushed by then, and she instantly threw a pillow at the boy. "Gah! Practice your steps already!"

"Your face is red, Koneko-chan!"

"Urusai!"

"Koneko loves Gaara! Koneko loves Gaara!"

"Gyah!!!!!! Shut up already!!!!!!"

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Yosh! lol, that was fun! But know what, I think I want to leave the character Koneko as a character of her own, 'cause I don't think that I'm her anymore.... U.U I'm thinking of being an extremely guy-like girl now. I've even started on drawing myself as this new character of mine - and this character has a girlfriend, who is in real life, is really my girlfriend! lol x3 But anyways, just for your information, the things that I wrote about myself are actually true, except that I am not ambidextrous - or maybe I am? I don't know. I'm left-handed, but sometimes I use my right hand more than my left hand! lol

By the way, well...I did write at the beginning of this chappy that I won't be focusing on the 'private activity' as the main subject, but I did it.... Well, what I was thinking is, "Won't they just be awkward after doing it, even though they did it while they were drunk?" So, yeah...you get the idea. (sweatdrop) But anyhow, that's all for the time being! Off to my other stories now! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	10. Chappy Ten

Osu~! Anousa, minna-san! Woot! Woot! Okay, I'm here again, to update this story again! Yay! Yay! Are you all excited to see me? Tell me you are, please! lol, what has gotten into me? I don't know myself! lol but anyways, I'm making an announcement here - this story would end real soon. The point is, this story was plotless. I don't have any real plot for this story. It may end in 12-15 chappies. Nonetheless, while it's still here, let's enjoy it! Woot! Here's chappy ten! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chappy Ten  
**

"...dobe, we really need to talk right now..."

"...talk? About what?"

"About you and me, the both of us..." the raven spoke seriously. "If you keep on spacing out like that, then nothing would be done correctly."

"...what do you mean I keep spacing out?" the kitsune frowned at this.

The taller male narrowed his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, Naruto..."

"...w-what are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Ever since the other day, you keep on spacing out...and you're also avoiding me in class. I know that incident had changed our attitudes towards each other, but this is a very important competition we're entering. And if you keep on being like what you are now, then nothing would succeed. I need you to tell me what's wrong, then only we can figure a way to settle it...and we can continue our practices smoothly..."

Upon hearing this, Naruto bit his lower lip and averted his eyes from the other male's. Indeed, ever since the day where they had had drunken sex with each other, he had changed very much. He was never again the same cheerful hyper person - at least, not in front of the raven. Ever since that day, he had been trying his hardest to avoid the male. He didn't know the reason behind his behaviour though.

"Naruto..." the guy's voice was husky, almost causing him to jump in surprise. "Please...tell me what's wrong."

_Please?_

Had Sasuke just _begged_ for him to tell what his problem was?

He blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"...Naruto...?"

"...I..." he bit his lower lip and shut his eyes, trying to find courage to tell him what was wrong. "...I'm confused...with my own feelings..... Ever since the other day, I keep on thinking about it...and...I know I'm not afraid, but there's something.... Something that I don't know how to describe it.... It hurts...my chest hurts every time I think about it...but I keep on thinking about it.... S-Sasuke...I-I...I think...I-!"

His words were cut off by a pair of lips, much to his own surprise. He widened his eyes lightly and blinked a few times, gasping a little. Sasuke took this opportunity to enter the boy's mouth. He stuck his tongue out and started travelling around the warm orifice, receiving mewls from the other male. Tanned hands upon broad clothed shoulders, the smaller of the two squeezed the raven's upper arm and moaned again into the kiss. Sasuke, on the other hand, had one of his hand on the boy's nape and the other caressing the blond's back.

After a little while, they broke apart for air. Naruto, once gaining his breaths, panted and gazed into the pair of dark orbs with half-lidded eyes. The guy, in return, stared back before he leaned forward and began kissing and nipping on the kitsune's jawline. Mewls and little whimpers were emitted from the boy. Then, after a short moment, the raven pulled away from the blond and stared into the fuzzy blue eyes meaningfully.

"...S-Sasuke?"

"I love you, Naruto..."

Azure eyes were widened again. "W-wha-?"

"Sh..." the raven breathed hot air upon Naruto's lips before moving to his ear to nibble on it as he whispered; "I was just waiting for the right moment to say it.... I've been in love with you all along...ever since the first day I cast my eyes upon you.... I'm always trying to attract you...all the arguments, the name-callings...they were all to get your attention.... I love you, Naruto...but I could never tell you about my feelings..."

"...w-why?"

"Because of my family status..." the guy sighed, staring at the boy with his hands cupping the blond's cheeks. "Uchihas...we're not supposed to fall in love...especially not with the same sex.... There's a tradition in my family...our parents decide who we would spend our life with...and whether we like it or not...we have to follow their words.... But I don't care anymore.... I can't hide my feelings towards you any longer...I love you so much..."

"I-I...I think...I lo-"

"-don't say it if you're not sure yet.... It's okay...if you don't love me back...but I'm sure you would love me back, even though you're still unsure about it.... But for now...just keep it to yourself..." Sasuke said softly, caressing the chubby tanned cheeks gently.

Naruto closed his eyes before nodding, then he reopened them and leaned in for another kiss. This time, it was just a short simple kiss. After they broke apart, they gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The girl squealed excitedly upon hearing the guy's confession to her 'brother'. "Yay! The bastard finally said it!"

"...remind me why I'm here again?"

"Just for fun," she instantly answered the redhead. "Besides, Naru-chan had been forcing me to tell something to you!"

"What is it?" the male asked stoically, returning his attention to his book.

"Well....Ilikeyou!"

"...what?"

"Gah! Never mind!"

With that, the girl immediately exited the room and went straight to the bathroom, much to the other's surprise.

'...she...likes me?'

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Okay...a rather short chappy.... But I'm doing this while I'm half-asleep, and I am getting very very tired right now...didn't have enough sleep... But anyways, yay! Sasuke and Koneko confessed! lol, I can't wait to see what Naruto's and Gaara's reactions would be in the next chappy! And also, what the Uchihas' reactions would be!!!!!! Dun dun dun! One more thing, yeah, I'm not backing from my decision - this story will be mostly 15 chappies! So I hope you wouldn't be disappointed with it!

Anyways, forgive me for the rather short chappy! I did it in a rush, and didn't have much time to think of a longer plot! I hope you still liked it though! Anyhow, thanks a lot for reading! I'll see you in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	11. Chappy Eleven

Osu~! Woot! Okiesh! In this chappy, we'll see what Naruto's and Gaara's reactions would be towards Sasuke's and Koneko's confessions! Whoosh! lol! I'm a wind! Yay! Ok, jk! Actually, I'm being very random right now, and I just don't freaking know why! Hahahahaha! xD Anyways, just a question - do you guys really want me to end this in fifteen chappies? Or do you want me to add something to the story? Tell me! Woot! Enjoy the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Chappy Eleven  
**

"Hey!"

"Hn?" the raven looked up from his book. "...oh...hey, dobe..."

"Don't call me that, Sasuke-teme!" the kitsune pouted and smacked the guy's head, much to his displeasure.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, massaging his currently-aching head. "What do you want anyway, Naruto?"

"Oh, that's right! How about we share a bento? Ya know, Koneko-chan and I made it together, and there's awfully lot of it...and I don't think that I can finish it all by myself, so...wanna share?" the boy replied enthusiastically, sitting down beside the Uchiha on top of the roof.

"...whatever..."

"Hey! Do you wanna share it or not?" Naruto pouted again, glaring at the other male.

At this, the raven smirked. "...fine..."

"Really-?"

"-but only if you feed me..."

"What the hell?! Hentai!"

But before the boy's hand could reached his head again, he immediately caught it and smirked at the again-pouting blond. He then brought the hand close to his lips and kissed the back of it, instantly making the frowning male to blush. Still smirking, he let go of the hand and leaned forward to capture the other's lips. Just as their lips were connected to each other, a delighted moan escaped Naruto's mouth as he parted his lips to allow the other's tongue to travel inside his orifice.

"Mn...nn..." he moaned and mewled, holding on to Sasuke's shoulders as they kissed deeply.

"...hn..." the raven chuckled in amusement once they parted for air, his lips still coming in contact with Naruto's lips every now and again as he spoke. "I didn't know you'd be that willing for me now, Naruto..."

"S-Sasuke...I-I...I need to tell you...something..." the blond said timidly, turning his face away from the other.

The raven raised a brow before he began licking and nibbling on the other's ear, much to the boy's surprise. "Hm? What is it...that you want to tell me...Naruto?"

"I-I-ah..." the kitsune whimpered out, shuddering in pleasure as Sasuke traced the outer shell of his sensitive ear. "S-Sasuke...s-stop...ah...I-I...unh...I really need, ahn...t-to tell you...o-oh...a-about this...a-ahn..."

"Hm? What is it that you want me to stop doing...Na-ru-to?"

"S-Sasu!" the boy quickly pushed him away, pouting and blushing.

Again, the guy raised a brow - only this time, he tilted his head as well. "...what is it?"

"...this is serious, Sasuke! I really need to tell you this..."

"I am being serious here..." he replied profoundly, pulling the smaller boy close to him once again.

"N-No! Sasuke!"

Ignoring his whines and pushing, Sasuke began kissing Naruto again. Their lips met in a long passionate kiss, with the raven sucking the life out of the boy, followed by several playful yet hungry kisses. Then, holding the blond's head to place, the guy locked their lips once more as his hand started travelling into the kitsune's shirt, causing the smaller male to start mewling and whimpering - especially when his nipple were tweaked mischievously by the Uchiha.

"A-ahn...nh, Sasu-!" Naruto moaned out. "S-stop this...I-I really...unh...n-need...to tell you...oh...s-something...ah..."

"Hn...you like this, Naru?" Sasuke purred as he pinched the perked nub, again ignoring the boy's pleading.

"A-auh...S-Sasu-ke...p-please..."

Still paying no attention to what the blond had to say, the raven started kissing him again and again. At the same time, he unzipped the boy's pants and began rubbing his crotch. Being an extremely sensitive person, the kitsune gasped and whimpered out as the guy continued to fondle with his clothed member. Slowly, he felt himself getting hard and he sensed that he himself was becoming a human jelly, and he gripped the male's shoulders to avoid himself from collapsing onto the floor completely.

"N-no...S-Sasu-no...p-please...s-stop...oh...ah..." Naruto mewled, holding onto Sasuke as if his life would end if he let go of him.

"...stop? But I can see you're enjoying this quite much, Naruto..." the raven whispered to his ear, sending shivers through his body. "...tell me, Naru...what is it...that you really want from me?"

"I-I...S-Sasuke...I...mnh..."

Upon seeing the look on the boy's face, the guy smirked. "...what is it? What is it...Na-ru-to...?"

Opening his closed eyes slightly, the blond moved his lower lip as if he wanted to say something, but none came out. He bit his lower lip and immediately launched himself forward until his lips and the guy's lips crashed together, before he climaxed with a muffled scream. Sasuke, not expecting this, widened his eyes as he finally noticed Naruto's lips upon his, and the kitsune's semen being spurted out onto his hand and their shirts. A while later, Naruto finally let go of Sasuke's lips, panting as tears started to build up at the corner of his eyes.

"...t-teme..." he gasped, bringing up his quivering hands to wipe away his tears. "I-I...I hate you...damn it..."

"...not my fault you're such a fast comer..." the raven spoke nonchalantly, bringing his come-covered hand up to his face as he started licking it.

"Hey! Stop that! It's dirty, damn it!"

The guy raised a brow and stared at the blond, before resuming to lick his hand clean. "...it's not dirty.... None of you is dirty...Naruto..."

"T-teme..." Naruto blushed heavily and pouted. "...I...I haven't told you...what I wanted to tell you...just now..."

"...tell me now then..."

"S-shut up! I'm trying to...geez...how the hell am I going to say this..." he muttered to himself as he embarrassedly dressed himself back properly.

"..."

"...o-okay...just...don't try to say anything...or even make any sound when I'm talking..." the boy spoke and inhaled deeply, before exhaling. "Okay...where am I going to start? Um...okay...ever since...you confessed to me...and...ever since that day...when we accidentally...you know, did it...I've been thinking....and having mixed feelings...but...I've, um...I've decided...and I...I just hope I'm doing this right...but...Ilikeyou!"

"...what?" Sasuke blinked as his mind tried to process the last few words.

"Gah! Damn it!"

And with no more words spoken between them, their lips crashed again - only this time Naruto was the one who initialed it, much to Sasuke's surprise, and pleasure. Tongues intertwining and battling each other, they sought for dominance from each other, and at last the raven won the 'battle' and claimed his prize, travelling and exploring all throughout the boy's warm orifice. In return, the blond mewled and moaned in delight as their saliva were exchanged.

Once they parted from each other, Naruto was heavily-blushed once again. "...teme...if you still don't get my point...I'll just have to shove it into your mouth..."

"Hn...depending on what you're going to shove into my mouth...I'd either like it...or just plain love it..."

**((to be continued))**

* * *

Osu~! Phew! Finally done! Anyways, gomenasai, minna-san! I've just finished my monthly test today, so I've just gotten back to the computer today! So, sorry again for the late update! Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the chappy! Speaking of the chappy, yay! Naruto finally confessed back to Sasuke - even though his way is a bit complicated and not straight to the front like what Sasuke did... (sweatdrop) Anyhow, that's all for the meantime! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	12. Chappy Twelve

Meow! Woot! Osu~! Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-san! Today, I am going to try to update this story! Oh, and....a lemon's coming up! Woot! Hah! I can see it! You all are excited now! lol, okay! A lemon right after a confession! Woohoo! Okay...now, guess - where are they going to do 'it'?????? Yesh! You guessed it correctly! lol xD Anyways, for those who don't know where they are going to do it...well, just read the chappy to find out, 'kay? Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Chappy Twelve  
**

"Heh...teme..."

"Hn..."

The raven then leaned forward to capture the boy's lips. Accepting it happily, the blond let out a small mewl and parted his lips to let the other's tongue into his orifice. After a little, the guy let go of his lips and began nipping his jaw, receiving delightful mewls and moans from the smaller one. He then slowly unbuttoned the kitsune's shirt, letting it slide down his tanned shoulders. The Uchiha then started nipping on the shoulders, making the boy moan.

"A-ah...S-Sasuke..." he whimpered. "A-are we...gonna...d-do it here?"

"Hn...what do u think, Na-ru-to?" the raven whispered into the other's ear, smirking as he licked the outershell of it.

"A-ahn...b-but...what if...s-someone sees...uh...us?"

Sasuke bit his lobe. "...I don't care about that..."

"Mmh..."

He then moved south towards Naruto's dusky brown nipples and claimed one between his lips. In an instant, the boy arched his back and moaned in gratitude, pressing the raven's head closely against his body to get more of the sinful pleasure. Smirking, the guy continued to lick and suck the perked nub as he pleasured the other bud with his skillful fingers, pinching and twisting it. Delighted whimpers and mewls were heard as the replies to his actions.

"A-ahn...ahn...S-Sa-Sasu...ke..." the boy breathed out, looking down at the mass of black hair. "Nn-nah...ah..."

"You like it when I do this, Na-ru-to?" the Uchiha said seductively, sucking the blond's nipple hard and biting it playfully.

"O-oh...ah...Sasu-ke...ah..."

As he continued pleasuring the sensitive fox, Sasuke reached down and cupped Naruto's half-erected, clothed member, causing a surprised moan to escape the blond's lips. Liking the deliciously sinful sound, the raven persisted on fondling and massaging the kitsune's manhood, feeling it hardening in his hand quickly. Once the shaft was fully-erected, he smirked and left the boy's reddened nub for his crotch. Slowly, he unzipped the Uzumaki's pants and took out his caged erection.

"...hn...you really are sensitive, aren't you, Naru-chan?" he smirked and teased the tip of the boy's manhood with his thumb, earning a whimper of pleasure from the blond.. "You're already so hard down here...and yet you came just a few minutes ago..."

"S-shut up...t-teme...ah...a-ah...n-no, ah...S-Sasu!"

Before he could stop the guy, he had already engulfed half of the blond's erection in his orifice. Sensing the warmth and wetness surrounding his member, Naruto could not help but to roll his eyes to the back and groan out in ecstasy. And when Sasuke started bobbing his head up and down his erection, he gasped out loud and widened his eyes, and quickly bit the back of his hand to prevent himself from moaning loudly as to not let others hear the two of them.

"Nn...nn...mn...nh...unh...unh, nh...nnnnh!!!!!"

With the muffled scream, he spurted out his hot seeds into the raven's awaiting mouth, which in return, swallowed the semen whole. As he gasped for breath, the boy stared at the other male with half-lidded eyes, watching as the Uchiha slowly and surely unbuckled his pants and releasing his own erection. He looked down and began staring lustfully at the engorged member which is far larger than his own. A soft moan escaped his lips all of a sudden, much to the raven's surprise.

"...hn?" he raised a brow and smirked as soon as he noticed the blond's member which was once again hard. "...hey, pervert...you're hard again.... What are you having in your dirty mind, I wonder..."

"S-Sasuke..." Ignoring the guy's words, he leaned forward and began kissing the male sloppily as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck and pressing his body close to the other, their torsos fitting each other like a pair of jigsaw puzzle pieces. Upon seeing the boy like that - so lust-filled and wanting, Sasuke smirked. Their lips parting apart, he placed two of his fingers in front of the blond, who quickly beginning to suck it, moaning as he wet the digits thoroughly.

"You're really good at this, aren't you, Naru?" he smirked, taking out his fingers from the kitsune's orifice. "Heh...it's so wet and sticky now...good enough to lubricate you...."

"Nn...Sa-Sasuke...please...I want...you...inside me.... Fill me...please...make me feel whole...Sasuke..."

"Hn...if you say so..."

Then, they kissed again, tongues intertwining with each other wantingly. As they shared saliva with each other, the raven lifted Naruto's a little so that he could pull down the boy's pants and wiggle his fingers into the tight hole of the blond. Once the boy's pants and boxers were pooled around his knees, Sasuke grabbed the blond's ass-cheek and gave it a squeeze, earning a delighted moan from the kitsune. Smirking, he then searched for the kitsune's puckered hole and when he found it, he pressed on the opening teasingly.

"Nh...nn...Sasu...stop..."

"Hn? You want me to stop?" the guy raised a brow and smirked, taking his hand away slowly. "Okay then..."

Quickly, Naruto stopped him and pouted cutely. "N-no! S-stop teasing..."

"...hn...show me what you want me to do then, Naru-chan..." he leaned forward and latched himself to the boy's neck, sucking and marking him.

Moaning, the blond pushed Sasuke so that he was lying on the floor and he was straddling the raven. Staring at him lustfully with his cheeks rosy, the blond grabbed Sasuke's hand and pushed one of the guy's fingers into his hole, biting his lower lip in the process. Thrusting the digit in and out of him slowly, he told his lover to insert the second one - which the raven was never happier to comply with. As he moved the fingers inside him, the Uchiha made scissoring motion with his two digits.

"Nnh...S-Sasu...the...third one...nn..."

Quickly, Sasuke slipped in the third finger into his boyfriend's hole, who in return, moaned out loudly when the three fingers rubbed against his sweet spot. He whimpered and began moving the raven's fingers faster inside him, making sure they hit his prostate with every thrust. Then, all of a sudden, Sasuke tugged back his hand, causing Naruto to open his eyes in surprise and frowned. The raven smirked as he took out his fingers from the boy's hole, and the blond pouted.

"Sasu..." he whined lightly.

"Don't worry...you'll get more pleasure after this..." the guy said, switching their positions so that he would be on top. "But you have to bear the pain first..."

"Nn..."

He then positioned his throbbing erection in front of the tiny puckered hole and began pushing into the boy. Shocked with the intrusion - which was tearing him apart by the way, Naruto screamed out loud and began clawing on Sasuke's back to try and stop the pain. He didn't care if someone heard him anymore. The raven half growled, half moaned from the feeling of his back being scratched deeply and the heat that was surrounding his member.

"Fuck...god...so tight...Naru...ugh..."

The Uchiha had to strain himself hard to avoid himself from pounding into the boy mercilessly and hurting him. When he was fully inserted inside the blond, he waited until he adjusted himself to the new, painful sensation. After a little while of sobbing and whimpering, the kitsune slowly wiggled his ass and whimpered again, this time out of pleasure when the tip of his boyfriend's manhood rubbed against his sweet spot, causing him to squeeze the hard shaft.

"Nn...nyaa....S-S'uke...unh..." he moaned and pulled Sasuke's face close to him, whispering; _"Move...now..."_, before he kissed the raven.

Hearing this, the raven smirked inwardly and slowly, he pulled out until only his tip was left inside the boy, before he thrust forward, hitting the blond's sweet spot with the harsh jolt. He then did this continuously, pleasuring his fox happily. The boy, in return, screamed and moaned loudly in ecstasy as he held tightly onto his lover, his climax coming close. After several more thrusts and screams of the raven's name, Naruto spurted out his seeds with an even louder scream.

"Sa-suuuuuukeeeeeeh!!!!!"

Feeling the tightness becoming unbearable around his member, Sasuke groaned out Naruto's name and came deep inside the boy. After milking out his seeds fully, the raven let himself fall on top of the smaller male, his energy already drained from their workout. The blond too, was out of breath, and he blacked out just a few seconds later - but not before whispering something to his boyfriend's ear that made the raven's heart thumped;

_"I love you...Sasuke..."_

**((to be continued))**

* * *

My goodness....! Finally done! Phew! I finally did it! With my cramped timetable, I finally managed to finish this! I'm so proud of myself.... (bangs my head on the table) My god...so freaking tired.... I'm outta energy...somebody, help me please.... Hah...so tired...so exhausted...I can barely move right now.... But anyways...sorry for the lateness...and I hope you enjoyed reading this chappy.... Sorry again... Ja ne...minna-san... (faints)


End file.
